


I Almost Do (Larry Stylinson)

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is head over heels for Louis but what happens when he realizes Louis is not who he thought he was! Being in an abusive relationship with Louis doesn't matter to Harry, as long as Louis is there for him. What happens when Louis decides he doesn't want to hurt Harry anymore and leaves. Then something Louis wasn't expecting screws up his plans.</p><p>Sorry, I suck at writing descriptions!</p><p>THIS IS TERRIBLY WRITTEN AND I'M IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING BUT YOU CAN STILL READ IT. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fanfic I'm working on, I'm writing another Ziall fanfic called Next To You. Please read it and let me know what you think. :)

Prologue

 

 

"Oh...Harder...Louis...Oh God...Faster Louis..." Harry was screaming and squirming under me as I thrusted harder and faster into him.

 

 

We were both covered in sweat and panting not able to hold it anymore. Seconds later we both came and I pulled my member out of him and collapsed next to him.

 

 

"You're mine Haz!" I whispered slowly falling asleep

 

 

"Always" Harry responded

 

 

Who knew that was the last time I was gonna heard that word come out of his mouth 'Always


	2. Chapter 1

Harry waited for Louis at the park for hours but he never showed up, he was about to leave when he spotted Liam, his best friend, running towards him and decided to wait for him.

 

 

"Hey Haz! What are you doing here all by yourself? It's getting dark and its bloody freezing!!" Liam said wrapping his arms around him concern written all over his face.

 

 

"I..." Harry wanted to tell Liam how he was supposed to meet his boyfriend Louis here but decided against it, Liam already disliked Louis enough 

 

 

"I was just taking a walk! You?" He said instead, hoping he wouldn't ask

 

 

"Louis ditched you again didn't he?" Liam asked but it sounded more like a statement 

 

 

"No he didn't..." 

 

 

"Harry please, this is the third time he does this, when are you gonna understand that he's no good for you" Liam said trying to make Harry see who Louis really was, to Harry Louis was perfect no matter what.

 

 

Louis didn't used to be like this, this he used to be all romantic and clingy and Harry guessed he liked that but now he almost never answered his calls, he never text or called him back except when he wanted a good fuck which he happily obliged to for some reason he couldn't understand. 'Maybe it's because he loves him and would do anything for him' Harry thought.

 

 

"Liam you know I love him! And...and he loves me too!" 

 

 

"That's not love Harry! Please just think about it, I don't want him to hurt you anymore, I have to go!" Liam said and continued running the other way.

 

 

Harry sighed and decided to just go home, he wanted to cry, Louis had ditched him again and he still loved him like the very first day. When he got home he decided to call him, he expected Louis to not answer the phone and was quite surprised when he did. 

 

 

All he could hear on Louis' side was the really loud music. 

 

 

"Hey babe!!!" Louis screamed and Harry flinched, Louis was really loud sometimes 

 

 

"Louis, I thought we were supposed to meet at the park today!" Harry said with a shaky voice trying not to cry. 

 

 

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot, Zayn and Niall dragged me with them to Josh's party, I couldn't say no!" Louis said not sorry at all.

 

 

"You could've at least called me, instead of letting me wait there for you for hours like an idiot!" Harry snapped, now angry. 

 

 

"I said I was sorry babe, I'll make it up to you!" Louis said then hung up. Harry threw his phone across his room where it landed on the floor in pieces, he couldn't help it anymore and started crying, almost sobbing.

 

 

Maybe Liam was right, Louis was no good for him but he loved him so much, he couldn't live without him, he needed Louis like he needed food, water and oxygen to survive, that night Harry cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this story! I'd like to apologize in advance for the terrible smut, it's my first time writing it and in my opinion it's awful, if you don't like reading gay smut I'll let you know when it starts and when it ends so you can skip it! This is not edited yet, please let me know if you see any errors! Enjoy! :)

Harry woke up the next day with a massive headache, thank God it was sunday and he didn't had to go to school. Harry decided to get up and take a shower, brush his teeth and get something to eat.

 

 

 

"Fuuuuck!" Harry groaned when he saw his reflection in the mirror; his eyes were so swollen and red from all the crying last night. He knew he couldn't do anything about it so he just took off yesterday's clothes and got in the shower.

 

 

 

He felt a thousand times better when the hot water hit his body, he stood there doing nothing, relaxing his muscles until the water started getting cold and he decided to start washing himself up. After he was done he dried himself up then put on some clean boxers and joggers then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

 

 

 

Harry's mom and older sister Gemma were already downstairs eating "Good morning swe-Harry what's wrong baby, are you sick?" Anne, Harry's mum asked touching his forehead 

 

 

"I'm okay mum, i just have a headache!" Harry said, he didn't wanted his mum to know he had cried himself to sleep last night again because of Louis.

 

 

 

Harry sat down next to Gemma waiting while his mum prepared his breakfast "It was Louis wasn't it?" Gemma whispered 

 

 

"W-what?" Harry stuttered realizing his sister was onto him "Louis made you cry again! God Harry when are you gonna realize he's only using you, i'm sorry if i'm too harsh but honestly, he gives a shit about you!" Gemma said soothingly trying not to upset Harry but it didn't work.

 

 

 

Harry felt like a million knives were stabbing him everywhere, he felt a hollow feeling at the pit of his stomach, he wanted to cry again but he couldn't. "Fuck off Gemma, you know nothing!!" Harry spat back making his sister flinch, he immediately regretted it. "Gemma I..." 

 

 

"Whatever!" Gemma said and got up, took her plate and went to sit somewhere else in the kitchen island away from Harry. Harry's mum came back with his food and set it in front of Harry and he immediately dug in feeling like shit for treating Gemma like that. She didn't deserve it, she was only looking after him like any older sister would. He needed to apologize.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

*Monday*

 

 

When Harry got to school he immediately noticed Louis talking to Niall and Zayn, he started walking there but Liam called his name and he decided he wanted to go with Liam instead of Louis. He knew he had to go with Louis as soon as he arrived to school, that was one of Louis' rules, but Louis had to wait just like Harry had waited for him at the park while his boyfriend was having fun at a party fucking who knows who.

 

 

 

"Hey Haz, how are you?" Liam said hugging Harry 

 

 

"I'm fine Lili!" Harry said smiling and hugging Liam back. While they were hugging they didn't notice Louis was watching them giving them death glares.

 

 

 

"C'mon Haz, let's go to class!" Liam said and pulled Harry towards him but he was yanked back by someone 

 

 

"C'mon babe, I'll walk you to class!" Louis said in a cold tone and Harry gulped, he knew what was coming.

 

 

 

"I...I'll see you later Li!" Harry stuttered and Liam just gave him a sympathetic smile 

 

 

"yeah! See ya Haz!" Then walked off. Louis glared at Liam until he disappeared in the crowd of people then he waved off Niall and Zayn who walked off in the same direction Liam took.

 

 

 

When Louis was sure they were gone he turned to a very nervous and shaky Harry, his behavior only pissing him off more than he already was. "What the fuck was that?" Louis hissed grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to the bathroom 

 

 

"N-n-nothing" Harry said dreading what was coming.

 

 

 

They walked in into the bathroom, Louis making sure no one was there before locking the door. He grabbed Harry and pushed him hard against the wall "Were you fucking cheating on me with that ass hole?" Louis shouted, his face to close to Harry's 

 

 

"I wasn't cheating on you, you know he's my friend!" Harry said 

 

 

"Oh is he!" Louis hissed 

 

 

"yeah, and what the fuck is your problem, you cheat on me all the time and I don't say anything, an eye for an eye don't you think?" Harry said gaining confidence from who knows where only to regret it later.

 

 

SMUT:

 

 

 

Louis grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him inside a stall, he turned Harry around so that his back was against his chest and started unbottoning his and Harry's jeans "Louis, W-what are you doing?" Harry stuttered 

 

 

"What's it look like? Letting you know who you belong to whore!" Louis said kissing Harry's neck, leaving tiny love bites 

 

 

"p-please not here, you don't even have lube!" Harry said trying to reason with Louis 

 

 

"that's the point slut!" Louis said pulling Harry's jeans and boxers all the way down to his ankles.

 

 

 

Without Harry noticing Louis coated his own manhood with saliva, yes he was pissed at Harry but he didn't wanted to hurt his angel that bad. This was the Louis Tomlinson, he could be a very nice and romantic lad, but one of his flaws was he was extremely possessive and sometimes he could be very selfish not caring if he hurt others.

 

 

 

"Louis please, I'm sorry!" Harry whimpered, Louis grabbed Harry's hips and shoved himself inside of Harry and waited a few seconds before he pulled out and shoved it back inside. Harry let out a low scream, he felt full and like he was being ripped apart, he hadn't had sex for two weeks now.

 

 

 

Louis started thrusting in and out faster each time, Harry's whimpers soon turned into moans "you like that?" Louis asked changing his angle 

 

 

"y-yeah...OH GOD!!" Harry moaned as Louis hit his prostate "fuuck...faster Lou!" Harry moaned, Louis smirked and started thrusting slower and slower until he completely stopped.

 

 

 

"Why'd you stop?" Harry complained 

 

 

"if you want it beg for it!" Louis said 

 

 

"please Lou, please fuck me!" Harry begged, Louis started thrusting painfully slow 

 

 

"who do you belong to? Huh?" Louis said 

 

 

"y-you, I belong to you, please g-go faster!" Harry begged and Louis thrust harder and faster into Harry.

 

 

 

Louis pushed Harry against the wall wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from moving "F-fuck Harry, you're so tight babe! Louis moaned, he grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping it, minutes later Harry came with a loud moan spilling his load on the wall and Louis followed soon after, Harry's tight walls getting tighter sending him over the edge.  
Louis pulled out and buttoned his jeans, Harry pulling his jeans and boxers back on. 

 

 

 

End of smut:

 

 

 

 

"That'll teach you who you belong to! C'mon!" Louis said wiping Harry's load off the wall with toilet paper then pulling Harry out of the bathroom. They walked to class together holding hands hands as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was horrible wasn't it? Anyway please don't forget to comment! Feedback motivates me to write! Love you all!!


	4. Chapter 3

After the first class ended Louis and Harry decided to skip and head to Louis' house since no one was home, Louis' mum was at work and his four sisters were still in school.

 

They drove to his house each riding in their own car since it was easier for the both of them plus Harry didn't wanted to go back to school to pick up his car.

 

When he got there Louis was already waiting for him at the front door, he got out of his car and walked towards him taking Louis' hand interwining their fingers which made Harry have a butterfly party inside his stomach, they walked inside still holding hands.

 

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle babe?" Louis asked smiling at Harry.

 

"Sure Lou!" Harry said

 

"Ok, why don't you look for one and I'll go make us some snacks!" Louis said letting go of Harry's hand and headed towards the kitchen humming some random tune.

 

Harry was already sitting down on the couch, 21 Jump Street playing on the DVD player when Louis came back with two bowls of popcorn and two sodas. He gave one bowl to Harry and set the other one on the coffee table along with the sodas and sat down wrapping his arms around Harry and Harry placed his head on the crook of his neck.

 

They fell asleep, the movie long forgotten and the popcorn left untouched as well as the sodas. Harry woke up a few hours later to the sound of a phone vibrating furiously, he looked around trying to identify where it was coming from while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

He finally located his phone on the floor and picked it up, he unlocked it and saw a new message from Liam

 

From:Liam

'Where are you? School's almost over and I haven't seen you all day!'

 

Harry smiled and replied

 

To:Liam

'I'm with Lou, we decided to skip school, don't worry!'

 

After replying Harry locked his phone and cuddled closer to Louis taking the opportunity to be close to him as much as possible while it lasted. He was already falling asleep again when his phone vibrated. He unlocked it and read the message.

 

From:Liam

'He's being nice to you right?'

 

Harry frowned at the message but soon shrugged it off knowing Louis' antics and Liam was just worried about him.

 

To:Liam

'don't worry mate, he's being nice'

 

Harry hadn't even put his phone down when it vibrated again

 

From: Liam

'Ok then, guess I'll see you later. Love you!'

 

Harry was about to reply when the phone was snatched away from his hands, he looked up to see a really furious looking Louis standing next to him reading the last text from Liam. Harry got up attempting to get his phone but failing miserably when Louis pushed him down and landed on the floor hurting his left elbow.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry screamed getting up from the floor.

 

"NO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Louis shouted and Harry winced, Louis was livid and a livid Louis was no good.

 

Harry was about to reach for his phone again when he felt Louis' fist collide with his jaw sending him down to the floor again. Harry turned his head to look at Louis who was glaring down at him, he quickly got up and did something he knew he was going to regret, he punched Louis as hard as he could.

 

"You little shit! You're gonna get it now!" Louis growled

 

Harry's eyes widened, he took his phone that was now on the floor and took off towards the front door hoping to make it before Louis could grab him, but all hope vanished when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his slim waist.

 

Louis started dragging Harry up the stairs to his room, Harry realized what he was going to do and started squirming and kicking, anything to get out of Louis' grasp and go home.

 

"LOUIS LET GO! Please, I just wanna go home!" Harry pleaded, tears already forming in his green eyes. They were already halfway through the stairs when the front door opened with a loud bang and the loud laughs and shouts echoed around the house, Louis' mum looked up at them and Louis froze.

 

"Say something and you're gonna get it worse!" Louis whispered on Harry's ear and Harry nodded terrified of what Louis would do if he said something.

 

"Hi boys, what are you doing?" Louis' mum, Jay, asked them

 

"N-nothing mum, Hazza here was about to leave and I was just walking him to his car!" Louis said tightening his hold on Harry.

 

"Is that true honey?" Jay asked Harry, already knowing what Louis was like

 

"Y-yeah Mrs. Tomlinson, m- my mum called and said she wanted me home now!" Harry lied trying not to piss off Louis even more.

 

"Alright honey, well it was nice to see you!" Jay said with a smile and walked to the kitchen.

 

Once Louis made sure his mum was gone he grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him out of his house, once outside Louis opened Harry's car door and shoved him inside then kissed him violently biting his lower lip.

 

"Expect me at your house tonight babe, I know your mum is on a business trip and Gemma is spending the night with his boyfriend. And you better not see Liam today or I'm gonna beat him! Got it?" Louis said and Harry nodded

 

Louis shut the door and walked to his house, as soon as Louis was out of sight Harry let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding, as fast as he could he started his car and drove to his house.

 

Once he was inside of the safetiness of his house he ran to his room and threw himself on his bed crying, a few minutes later he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he grabbed it and opened the text from Liam

 

From:Liam

'Hey Haz, are you ok?'

 

Harry started crying harder asking himself why was he with someone like Louis, at first he thought it was because he really loves him but now he wasn't sure why, Louis was slowly killing that feeling. He decided it was best to reply before Liam had a panic attack.

 

To: Liam

'yeah I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow at school Li!'

 

Liam immediately replied

From: Liam

'Alright Haz :)'

 

Harry put his phone on his bedside table and reached to touch the spot where Louis had punched him earlier, he gently poked it and winced at the pain, he felt more hot tears streaming down his face. Louis' actions were more painful than the actual bruise and Harry wasn't sure if he could take it any longer. He finally decided to take a shower while he was still alone.

 

~*~

 

Harry was sitting on the couch in his living room waiting for Louis, deep in thought weighing his options and trying to decide whether what he was about to do was the right choice or not. He was interrupted by someone ringing the door bell like a maniac, he got up and ran to the front door to answer it. He was greeted by a Louis with bloodshot eyes who immediately threw himself into Harry's arms and began crying, his shoulders shaking violently.

 

"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry said hugging Louis, guiding him to the couch

 

"I-I'm sorry babe! I didn't, God I'm so stupid, I'm such an idiot!" Louis wailed hopelessly trying to cuddle closer into Harry's chest.

 

"No you're not! Why would you say that?" Harry asked already knowing the answer but still waiting to hear it from Louis' lips

 

"I'm such a screw up Harry!! Look what I did to you because I c-couldn't control my anger!" Louis said pointing to Harry's jaw were a dark bruise was already forming.

 

"It's nothing!" Harry said.

 

"Don't tell m-me it's nothing Harry, I don't get it you know! I'm always hurting you in every way I can and you always put up with it. Everytime I hurt you in any form I always hate myself after it but I c-can't stop Haz!"

 

"I can help you, you know. I can help you change Louis!" Harry said with hope in his voice, he had already changed his mind and he wasn't going to lose his Louis.

 

"No Haz!! I-I-I can't change. that's why I made a decision. as much as I love you I have to do it!!" Louis sighed wipping off his tears.

 

"Do what Lou?!" Harry said beginning to panic

 

"It hurts Haz! I love you so much it hurts and that's why I have to do it because I don't wanna keep hurting you!"

 

Harry began to cry sensing what was coming but still hoping for it to be something else, he watched as Louis opened and closed his mouth trying to form the words.

 

"It's best if we break up!" Louis whispered

 

Harry felt his blood turn cold and his heart breaking making his chest hurt

 

"W-what?" Harry asked expecting Louis to start laughing and tell him it was a just a joke, a cruel joke but that moment never came

 

"I can't keep hurting you Harry, its for the best! You deserve someone who treats you right like Liam, not some shitty screw up like me!" Louis explained

 

"NO! Please Lou, please don't do this! I promise I won't do anything to make you angry but please don't leave me!" Harry sobbed grabbing Louis by the shirt.

 

It broke Louis' heart seeing Harry like that but it was for the best. What had happened earlier was a reality check for him and he didn't wanted to hurt Harry anymore, he was in love with him and that's why he had to let him go even if it pained him to do so. He pushed Harry away and his heart broke into millions of tiny little pieces.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, Please find someone who treats you right and forget about me!"

 

"Please don't leave me!" Harry said grabbing Louis' hand with both of his hands

 

"LET GO!!" Louis yelled yanking his arm out of Harry's grasp, he took a step back and reached for the door opening it.

 

He stepped outside and started closing the door but not before taking one last look at Harry regretting it immediately. He closed the door and left Harry's house, leaving Harry sobbing on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

"For God's sake Harry! You need to get up, take a shower, and go to school!!" Gemma yelled pulling Harry's duvet.

 

"What the fuck Gemma?! Just go away and leave me alone!" Harry yelled back yanking the duvet and covering himself with it.

 

"Harry, it's been a week since he broke up with you, he moved on, you should too!" Gemma begged.

 

"I-I c-can't!!" Harry sobbed

 

"At least call Liam, he's worried about you, you know." Gemma said opening the blinds to let a little bit of light in.

 

"Fine, I'll get up, take a stupid shower, and call Liam! Happy?" Harry huffed throwing the duvet aside and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

"Very, you have no idea!" Gemma said taking the dirty sheets off of Harry's bed and replacing them with new clean ones, she began cleaning Harry's room not even complaining, she was just happy that her little brother was talking again.

 

Harry got out of the shower twenty minutes later feeling slightly better physically but emotionally he was a wreck, he sat down on his freshly made bed and began thinking about Louis and couldn't help but shed a tear.

 

He quickly wiped it off, here he was crying over Louis who obviously didn't give a shit about him and he was probably out partying and with Niall and Zayn, fucking slut after slut. He took his phone and dialled Liam' s number, Louis had moved on, well it was time for him to move on too.

 

~*~

 

"Lou that's enough! You need to stop!" Niall shouted over the loud music taking Louis' beer off of his hand and putting it in the table near him.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK NIALL!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!" Louis screamed reaching for his beer but losing his balance landing face first on the floor.

 

"C'mon Louis, let's get you home!" Zayn said lifting up Louis with Niall's help

 

"N-no!! I don't wanna go home, I want my Hazzabear!" Louis slurred and began crying on Zayn's shoulder

 

"I know buddy, I know!" Zayn whispered engulfing Louis in a hug

 

"C'mon Zayn, let's get him home!" Niall said helping Zayn carry Louis out of the party. They finally got Louis in the backseat of Zayn's car after ten minutes of struggling with him, they got in the car and started driving towards Louis' house.

 

"If he still loves Harry as much as he says he does then why don't they get back together?" Niall sighed looking back at a now asleep Louis

 

"You know why Niall, he just needs time and they'll probably get back together!" Zayn said pulling over in front of Louis' house

 

"Help me! He's heavier when he's drunk!" Niall said getting out of the car and opening the backseat door and pulling Louis out by his arms.

 

"W-where are we?" Louis slurred waking up

 

"Your house mate, c'mon let's get you out of these clothes and into your bed!" Zayn sighed helping Niall carry Louis to his front door.

 

"I told you to take me to my Hazzabear!" Louis giggled trying to turn around and walk back to the car.

 

"No no no no no, it's too late for that and Harry's probably asleep by now, Lou!" Niall whisper-shouted trying to reason with Louis

 

"B-but I wanna see h-him Nialler! Why can't you take me to see him? Louis whimpered, his lower lip trembling and his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

"You're wasted Louis. Just go to bed and tomorrow if you still wanna go see him, we'll take you, ok?!" Niall said grabbing Louis' hand, pulling him into the house, then Louis' room where he tucked him in into his bed then turning the light off and leaving Louis' house with Zayn walking next to him.

 

"Poor lad!" Zayn said starting the car and driving to Niall's house to drop him off

 

"Yeah, I just hope they get back together, but with Louis' attitude and possesiveness I don't think it's happening anytime soon." Niall said

 

~*~

 

Louis woke up the next day with a massive headache, and his sisters screaming loudly downstairs wasn't helping his situation.

 

"Just shut up!" Louis mumbled burying his head deeper into the pillow.

 

He tried going back to sleep at least until the headache could disappear but his sisters screams kept getting louder and louder.

 

"Fucking hell!!!" He growled throwing the covers off of him and getting up, he opened the door with a loud bang and walked to the top of the stairs "SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YA!!!!!" He shouted at them, his sisters shutting up immediately, then turned around back to his room slamming the door loudly after him and getting back into the comfortable warmness of his bed.

 

Sleep was starting to comeback to Louis when he heard footsteps coming towards his room getting closer and closer then his door opening, "Louis William Tomlinson, you get up this instant!!! It's 2:00 PM already, how is it possible you're still sleeping? I need you to take Phoebe and Daisy to the park!" Jay yelled.

 

"Muuuuum!! Can't you Lottie and Fizz take them?"

 

"No, I want you to take them, Lottie has to go to the library and Fizz has a lot of homework"

 

Louis groaned "Fine, I'll take them! Let me take a shower first!" Louis said dragging himself out of bed.

 

He walked to the bathroom in his room stripping his clothes on the way there leaving a trail behind him, while he waited for the water to get to to the right temperature he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping at all all week long, he was starting to regret breaking up with Harry but it was already too late for that, he wanted Harry to be happy, to have a healthy relationship not like the one they had. If he had to stay away from Harry so he could be happy then so be it, he had to stay away for his own good.

 

~*~

 

"Phoebs slow down, you're gonna trip and I'm not gonna kiss it okay cause you didn't listen!" Louis warned the hyper little girl who had started running towards the swing set as fast as she could to keep any other kid from getting there first while Louis ran after her with Daisy running after him to catch up.

 

"LouLou can you push us please?" Daisy asked

 

""Sure Gumball!" Louis said and began pushing them.

 

He stopped pushing them for a little bit to fix his blue beanie when he noticed a head of brown curls walking towards them and Louis started freaking out and sweating buckets even though it was cold when he noticed it was Harry and he went into full out panic mode.

 

"Hey Louis!" Harry said smiling shyly

 

"H-hey Harry! What are you doing here?"

 

 

"Just waiting for Liam!" Harry said typing on his phone

 

Louis felt his stomach twist painfully feeling extremely jealous, if they were still together he would've already threatened Liam to stay away from Harry but since they were no longer together he couldn't do anything about it and it hurt so so much much to see Harry smiling while texting Liam.

 

"Hazza can you push me? Boobear here is too slow! Daisy whined snapping Louis out of his thoughts

 

"Sure!" Harry smiled walking over and standing next to Louis who immediately stiffened at having Harry way too close, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, hold his hand like they used to but couldn't do anymore.

 

"Gumball, Harry's busy, he's here to hang out with Liam, not to push you!" Louis said saying Liam' s name with so much venom and his words coming out harsher than he intended them to be

 

"Oh no, that's ok! I want to!" Harry said pushing a giggling Daisy and tickling her sides everytime she got closer to him.

 

"Boobeeeaaar! Don't be a lazy bum and push me faster!" Phoebe whined

 

"I'm not a lazy bum!" Louis said glaring at Phoebe

 

"Yes you are, you slept till two today!" The little girl argued and Louis' face turned a deep red when Harry laughed, the melodious sound filling Louis' ears.

 

"So?! It's Saturday, I can do what I want!" Louis argued back looking down at a giggling Phoebe glaring at her. His glare and red face making both of the little girls giggle harder.

 

"Umm...Louis? Can we talk? Harry asked pushing Daisy and nervously chewing on his lower lip.

 

Louis sighed knowing what was coming, "About what?"

 

"About us...or...What we used to be!" Harry said looking down at the ground with a sad expression, a sight that made Louis' heart break and want to cuddle him and tell him everything's going to be okay but he couldn't.

 

"Fine! Daisy, Phoebe, go play on the slides or the castle! Louis said

 

"I don't want to!" Daisy said

 

"Do you wanna go home?" Louis threatened

 

"Fine!!!" Daisy growled pulling her sister with her.

 

Louis turned around to face Harry "We can talk now! Let's go sit on that bench!" Louis said.

 

They sat down as far from each other as the bench would allow it, both of them looking at Daisy chase Phoebe across the playground.

 

"Why?" Was the first thing Harry asked, his voice shaking a little

 

"Why what?" Louis asked genuinely confused for a moment before realising what exactly Harry was asking.

 

"You know what?" Harry whispered

 

"Harry..."

 

"I just need to know why?" Harry interrupted

 

"You know why! We already talked about this!" Louis said

 

"So... we're over for real then!" Harry asked trying not to cry again

 

Louis hesitated, he had two choices if he said no then he could get back together with Harry and try to change for his sake, but if he said yes he would lose Harry forever with no second chances. He wanted to do the right thing and that included stop being selfish for once.

 

"Yes!" Louis said, his heart breaking in the process

 

"Okay then...goodbye Louis!" Harry said and walked away from Louis

 

Louis watched as the love of his life walked away from him towards a waiting Liam and threw himself at him, burying his face on his chest. He got up and walked towards Daisy and Phoebe to play with them to take his mind off things and Harry, and also to avoid Liam's glare.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapters contains what I think is my shitty written smut that I attempted to write! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also I've been getting comments over how short my chapters are, I have a job and I better have short chapters than make you guys wait over a week for a new one!

*3 Weeks Later*

 

As the weeks went by, Louis found himself falling into a new routine. 

 

Monday: Wake up, go to school, act like he didn't care whenever he saw Harry, HIS Harry, holding hands and cuddling with Liam, and what hurt the most was seeing them kissing. He always turned around trying not to cry.

 

That was every day from Monday to Friday. 

 

Friday Night: Party, get drunk 

Saturday: Sleep all day and party again all night. 

Sunday: Sleep all morning then spend time with his sisters.

 

It was the same every week and Louis' mum, Jay, was starting to get worried but Louis never listened to her. Another thing that was starting to worry Niall and Zayn were Louis' daily hook ups. Meaningless sex, that's all it was to Louis and it didn't matter if they were boys or girls.

 

~*~

 

"We need to talk to you!" Niall said looking at Louis, one Friday afternoon while they were doing homework at Louis's house.

 

"About what?" Louis said closing his history textbook

 

"About what you're doing Lou! You have to stop!" Zayn said

 

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong as far as I know!" Louis said annoyed and trying to play it dumb in hope that his friends would just drop the subject.

 

"You know what Louis! Don't play dumb, all the partying and drinking it's not gonna get you anywhere!" Niall argued

 

"It helps me forget!" Louis mumbled

 

"If you're talking about Styles then just stop Lou! You still love him, we know you do!" Zayn said

 

"No I don't...not anymore. And shut up if you don't want me to break your face!" Louis muttered.

 

Niall looked at Zayn and smirked, Zayn only giving him a warning look and shaking his head No.

 

"Aww c'mon LouLou, I know you still love him!" Niall said

 

"No I don't!"

 

"Tell me the truth or...or, I'll tickle it out of you!" Niall threatened and Louis gasped

 

"You wouldn't!" Louis said in mock horror moving away from Niall

 

Niall waited a few seconds before he launched himself at Louis and tackled him to the ground tickling him mercilessly.

 

"S-stop it!!" Louis yelled between breaths trying to squirm out of his grasp.

 

"Not until you admit you still love him!" Niall said laughing.

 

"F-fine! Y-yes, I still do!" Louis said and got out of Niall's grasp as soon as he stopped tickling him.

 

"I knew it! If you still love him go get him!" Niall said

 

"I can't! He's with that douche!" Louis said plopping down on the bed next to Zayn.

 

"So? Go steal him back!" Zayn said fixing his hair.

 

"I can't do that! He's happy now!" Louis said

 

"But you aren't Lou! You aren't happy!" Niall protested

 

"Whatever Niall. So...are we going to Josh's party tonight?" Louis said putting all his school crap back into his bag.

 

"That's today?" Zayn asked

 

"Duh. Today's friday!" Louis said

 

"Lou, I don't think we should go, why don't we go to the movies instead and then have a sleepover here!?" Niall said hoping to convince Louis.

 

"What are we? Five?" Louis said rolling his eyes.

 

"Fuck you! We're not five, but we're the ones that have to carry your drunken ass back here after your hook up!" Niall yelled, his hands forming into fists.

 

"Jeez Ni! I won't drink if that makes you feel better!" Louis said putting his hands up in surrender.

 

"I don't care Louis, we're not going!" Niall said.

 

"Please Nialler, pretty pretty please!" Louis begged

 

"No!"

 

"C'mon Nialler, with a cherry on top! Please? I promise I'll only have two beers!" Louis pleaded giving Niall puppy dog eyes, pouting his lower lip, and Niall sighed, he couldn't say no to that face.

 

"Fine! But you're only having two beers and that's it!" Niall warned.

 

"Yay! Now let's get ready!" Louis said jumping up and walking to his closet "You guys can borrow some of my clothes!"

 

~*~

 

Harry had been at Josh's party for no more than two hours and things were already starting to get out of control. Drunk teenagers everywhere grinding onto each other not caring if they were the same gender, the expensive China vases who Josh tried to hide in order to not be murdered by her mother if they broke were being thrown around the room and then smashed into pieces.

 

Harry sighed looking around the room with a bored expression and holding a cup of his already third beer, he didn't even known what he was doing there, he was the kind to party and get drunk off his ass but lately he had been feeling down not wanting to do anything, he should've listened to Liam his 'boyfriend' when he told him to stay home.

 

He and Harry had made everybody believe that they were dating in order to make Louis jealous but that plan completely backfired when Louis wouldn't even look their way, so they decided earlier that day to call it off and continue being friends like they have always been.

 

Harry's eyes scanned the room one more time and stopped abruptly when they landed on Louis who was staring back at him with careful eyes, needy and lustful eyes?, he was obviously tipsy, and shaking his head to get rid of all those thoughts-of that small chance that Louis might still want him, Harry made his way out of the house and into Josh's backyard.

 

Josh's backyard consisted of a few feet of clear area-the rest of it filled with trees, great for hiding spots if you wanted to play Hide-N-Seek. He kept walking to a secluded area not noticing Louis following him until a pair of strong arms grabbed him by the waist and slammed him against a tree.

 

"What the fu-?" Harry attempted to yell but was interrupted by a pair of soft warm familiar lips crashing against his, kissing him hungrily.

 

He immediately knew who the person assaulting him was. He knew and would recognize those lips anywhere, the way his body fit perfectly with his like a jigsaw puzzle. Without thinking twice Harry kissed Louis back, it was a messy kiss but neither of them cared, too busy satisfying their own needs.

 

Harry pulled back and stared at Louis admiring him, as if trying to memorize all of his features in case he decided to walk away again but the words that came out of Louis's mouth next, made him feel all tingly inside.

 

"I've missed you!" Louis mumbled against Harry's lips, his voice cracking with emotion.

 

Harry responded by grabbing Louis by the neck and pulling him forwards crashing their lips again and moaned when Louis began grinding his crotch against his over and over again making both boys moan in pleasure.

 

Louis arched his back in pleasure when Harry's warm hands began exploring his back then he unzipped Harry's pants and stuck his hand in finding his already hard dick leaking with pre-cum, he wrapped his hand around it and began pumping it back and forth at a slow pace earning filthy moans from Harry.

 

Harry not being able to control himself anymore picked up Louis and gently lay him down on the lawn on all fours and pulled down his pants along with his boxers revealing Louis's round and firm bum. According to Harry, this will be the first time for Louis bottoming, meaning he was still a virgin and he was letting him take it. Louis, on the other hand wanted Harry inside of him now and he was taking so god damn long, he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch since it was his first time but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel Harry's dick inside of him.

 

His thoughts were interrupted and he let out a loud moan when he felt Harry's wet finger poking at his entrance before it went all the way in causing Louis to hiss in pain and bite his sleeve, he felt warm lips in the back of his neck kissing it.

 

"It's okay love, just relax!" Harry said kissing Louis's neck trying to distract him. He inserted another finger and began searching for Louis' prostate and he knew he had found it when Louis arched his back and began moaning Harry's name, he felt his pants getting tighter than ever when Louis began fucking himself against his finger.

 

"Fu-uck babe, I need you inside me NOW!!" Louis said in between breaths.

 

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he pulled down his pants, coated his member with enough saliva in order to avoid hurting Louis that much then slowly began entering Louis carefully and controlling himself to not just let go and fuck him senseless since Louis' warm tight hole was too much for Harry who had never topped before.

 

Louis felt like his ass was on fire when Harry began entering him, tears clouded his vision but he stayed quiet, he wanted this and nothing was going to ruin it. Harry stayed put, letting Louis get used to him, he knew Louis was in pain.

 

"Y-you can move! Harry move!" Louis said and Harry pulled all the way out then slammed back in making Louis moan, he then began to thrust in and out at a slow pace, "F-faster! Oh god!!" Louis moaned throwing his head backwards kissing Harry and wondering why he had never let Harry do this to him. Harry obeyed and began moving in and out setting a steady rhythm.

 

"Harry Edward Styles!! I swear if you don't move f-faster I'm gonna-oh f-fuck!! Yes! Right there!" Louis screamed in pleasure when Harry changed the angle of his hips and hit Louis' bundle of nerves.

 

"R-right there?" Harry panted going faster and reaching down to pump Louis' member. Louis grabbed fistfulls of grass as he felt the familiar heat pooling down on his stomach. "God. I love you Lou!" Harry whispered kissing Louis's back and thrusting sloppily into Louis who responded by grabbing Harry's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

 

"H-Harry, I'm g-gonna c-cum!!" Louis cried out releasing his load clenching his body driving Harry over the edge.

 

"L-Lou...!" Harry moaned speeding up his thrusts and releasing a big load deep inside of Louis.

 

Harry pulled out before collapsing by Louis who cuddled up to him and lay there for a while holding Louis close until he got up and pull his pants back on, "I-I gotta go Louis! Bye!" Harry said in a cold tone leaving a surprised Louis with tears streaming down his face without even kissing him goodbye.

 

Louis slowly got up, pulled his pants back on and started walking back home, more like waddling since he was sore as hell, wincing in pain every time he took a step. As soon as he got back home he sent a quick text to Niall and Zayn telling them he was at home and okay, he then put his phone under his pillow and went to bed.

 

A few minutes later he rolled over to his left side and let out tiny sniffles. He was too late. He had lost Harry forever. Harry was never coming back to him, there was nothing to keep them together. Nothing was ever going to bring them together again, and with those thoughts in his mind be wiped another tear away and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Was it shitty? I wrote it while I was in the car with my whole family!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I will get better at writing this story for you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 6

*3 Weeks Later*

 

Three weeks had passed passed after the party and nothing between Louis and Harry had changed, and it was upsetting both boys even if the other had no idea. They avoided each other like the plague and Louis even went out of his way to avoid Harry during the school day while harry always tried to ignore Louis. He had decided to just move on and forget about Louis, both boys knew nothing could ever bring them back together. Oh how wrong they were.

 

It was a Saturday morning two months after the party when Louis woke up feeling slightly nauseous and just...different. He changed his position hoping it will make the nausea go away, but it had the opposite effect and he got out of his bed faster than he had ever had and rushed towards his bathroom.

 

He barely made it to the toilet before vomit was coming out, he threw up two more times feeling his stomach pumping out the contents of last night dinner. Groaning out of discomfort and disgust he flushed the toilet and placed the lid down putting his head on it letting it cool his cheek and closed his eyes.

 

"Boo? You okay?"

 

Louis opened his eyes to see a very worried Phoebe standing on the doorway chewing on her lower lip,"Y-yeah I'm fine Phoebs. I think I ate too much last night!" Louis said trying to not make it a big deal.

 

"Okay...want me to go get mummy for you?"

 

"No love, it's okay. I feel much better now!" Louis said and Phoebe nodded before walking out of Louis' room singing 'The Little Mermaid'

 

Once Louis made sure she was gone he brushed his teeth then decided to take a shower, after the shower he felt a thousand times better. As he walked downstairs towards the kitchen he couldn't help but think about Harry and how much he missed him, they hadn't talked in two months and it was killing him to not being able to hug and touch Harry.

 

"G'morning mum!" Louis yawned kissing his mum's cheek and sitting down on the chair.

 

"You mean noon! Jay said

 

"It's already noon?" Louis asked genuinely surprised, he never slept in that long unless he was hungover, which wasn't the case since he had been busy and too tired to go to parties.

 

"Are you okay boo?" Jay asked placing sunny side up eggs and bacon on a plate in front of Louis.

 

Louis looked down at the food and his stomach turned at the sight and smell, he quickly got up and bolted towards the bathroom putting a hand over his mouth to stop the vomit from coming out. Once he got there he bent down and vomited bile which was worse, he started sweating and his throat burned like a bitch. He dried heaved for a few seconds before he felt his mum's cool hands rubbing his bare back and pushing his hair out of his forehead.

 

"This is the fifth time you throw up Lou," Jay said and Louis looked at her surprised "Yesterday morning you threw up twice, and today this is your third time. I'm not deaf, you know!" Jay said concerned.

 

"I'm fine mum! Maybe it's just something I ate!" Louis said getting up to rinse his mouth, flushing the toilet before getting up.

 

"I'm gonna schedule you an appointment..."

 

"No mum, I'm fine!"

 

"Louis this isn't normal, you're always tired even though you sleep a lot more than what you used to. You're more moody and you don't go out with Niall and Zayn as much as you used to, and you look awfully pale Lou!" Jay said, her voice quivering with worry.

 

"Mum! I already told you, I'm fi-," Louis didn't even finish when he bent down to puke again and then looked at his mum "okay, you can make the appointment!" Louis said feeling miserable.

 

~*~

 

"Well that was fast mum! How did you manage to make an appointment that fast?" Louis asked his mum.

 

After Jay had convinced Louis to go to the doctor she managed to get her doctor to see Louis in such a short amount of time.

 

"I have my ways boo bear!" Jay said smiling evily then bursting out laughing, Louis following too.

 

"You're so evil!" Louis mockingly gasped.

 

"Louis Tomlinson?"

 

Both Louis and Jay's heads turned around to look at the small blond nurse scanning the room then smiling politely at them when they made eye contact.

 

"That will be us!" Jay said getting up with Louis following behind.

 

"My name's Ella and I'll be your nurse today! Second door to the left please. Please take off your shoes and step on the scale dear!" Ella said and Louis took off his shoes and stepped on the scale.

 

After checking blood pressure-which was a little bit high. Temperature and answering questions about allergies and so on, Louis and Jay were guided to another room and were told that Dr. Jones should be there soon.

 

"Mum, what if I'm dying? If I die please tell the girls how much I love them every single day and tell Harry I'll never stop loving him!" Louis said bouncing his knees nervously and chewing on his lower lip looking at his mum.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson! You're not dying, it's probably just a stomach bug!" Jay said hugging her son, she pulled away when she heard someone knocking then the door opening revealing a pretty tall young woman with long brown wavy hair pulled up in a ponytail.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Natalie Jones! Nice seeing you again Jay! So what seems to be the problem!?" Dr. Jones said shaking their hands then sitting down looking over her files then at them, Louis and Jay had a silent argument before Jay started speaking, explaining all the symptoms Louis has had to Dr. Jones.

 

"Hmm, sounds a little like...why don't you lay down here and let me examine you," Dr. Jones said pointing the examination table, once Louis did she motioned for him to lift up his shirt and started feeling around Louis' stomach and under his belly button "Does this hurt?"

 

"Only when you push down!" Louis said

 

"It could be a stomach virus, but it's rare because they usually don't last over a month and you only started feeling nauseous today. Correct?" Louis nodded and she reached out for a cup and a few testing tubes out of the drawers and Louis' eyes widened "I'm gonna have you pee on this cup and do some blood work just so I can be know and be sure what's wrong with you!" She said handing the cup to Louis who took it very slowly.

 

"Can we only do the peeing one? I don't like needles! Please!" Louis begged

 

"I'm sorry Louis but I just want to be sure and a urine sample is not enough!" Dr. Jones explained.

 

"B-but..."

 

"Do what she says Lou, it's for your own good!" Jay said interrupting Louis.

 

"Fine!" Louis said walking into the bathroom then coming back out a few minutes later looking embarrassed and handed the cup to Dr. Jones.

 

"Okay...now for the blood work," Louis tried not to move and instead thought about the huge tub of ice cream he will eat once he got home "All done, I'm gonna take these down to the lab and I'll be back in a few minutes with the results!" Dr. Jones said and walked out out of the room giving them one last smile.

 

Louis and Jay waited for over twenty minutes lost in their own thoughts before Dr. Jones came back holding a stack of papers and looking at Louis and Jay with a serious expression.

 

"W-what ... the results!? Oh god, I'm dying aren't I? I knew it!" Louis said

 

"No no Louis. Calm down, it's not that! I-I just need you to lay down here again, I just have to show you something!" Dr. Jones said

 

"What's going on Nat?"

 

"Jay...I just need to show you, it's better if you see it!" Dr. Jones begged.

 

Louis lay down again and watched with confusion as Dr. Jones wheeled over an ultrasound machine and then a tube of what looked like gel out of a drawer.

 

"Can you please lift up your shirt Louis?! This will be cold..." Dr. Jones said and Louis hissed at the cold gel on his stomach, he reached for his mum's hand who took it while Dr. Jones moved what looked like a wand type of thing around his stomach

 

"...there you are...see that Jay?" Dr. Jones said and Jay looked up and gasped covering her mouth with both her hands.

 

"Is that...Oh my God!" Jay said, her eyes watering

 

"W-what is it? Is it cancer? Tell me!!" Louis frantically asked getting ready to cry and Dr. Jones looked at Jay who nodded and the doctor began speaking.

 

"Well...this is something that's not new to me, but you have to stay calm while I tell you!" Dr. Jones explained.

 

"Well, tell me already!" Louis said harshly and beginning to get frustrated.

 

"You're-you're pregnant!" Louis looked at her like she had three heads before he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach trying to control himself.

 

"That's funny, good one. Now seriously, what's wrong with me?"

 

"I'm not joking Louis, you really are pregnant. See that shape? That's your baby, and you're about eight weeks along." Dr. Jones said in a serious tone that made Louis' eyes tear up.

 

"B-but how? How is that even possible? I'm a man, I have a dick to prove it!" Louis nearly yelled, his voice cracking at the end, he looked at the weirdly shaped thing on the monitor.

 

"Louis, have you had sexual intercourse with another male for the past two months?" Dr. Jones asked and Louis blushed trying to avoid his mum's gaze.

 

"N-oh my god, oh my God. Y-yeah!" Louis said hiding his face with his hands.

 

"Was it Harry, baby?" Jay asked brushing his fringe out of his forehead

 

"Y-yeah, but we were kinda drunk. How is it even possible? I'm a guy!" Louis sobbed

 

"Jay, I think it's time to tell him!" Dr. Jones said and Louis looked up.

 

"Tell me what...Mum?"

 

Jay took a deep breath. "When you were born I was told you had a female as well as a male reproductive system as a result of a genetic mutation during conception. You're a male, but you have extra parts...a womb, everything and apparently it attached to your rectum. I never told you because I was told you would never be able to conceive. I'm sorry Lou!" Jay said reaching for Louis who slapped her hand away and glared at her then turned to look at the doctor.

 

"I want this 'thing' out of me right now. I don't want it. I hate it." Louis yelled and Jay flinched.

 

"I-I can't do that Louis!"

 

"And why the hell not!?"

 

"You need to think this through. It's a baby we're talking about, a human being. If you do this now you might regret it later and it will be very unethical of me to practice an abortion right now when you're not thinking clearly."

 

"I don't give a damn, I want this parasite out of me!" Louis screamed turning a bright shade of red out of anger.

 

"Lou honey, please stop! At least think about it, it's not a parasite. It's yours and Harry's baby, you need to tell him and decide together!" Jay said and Louis flinched glaring at his mum.

 

"The fuck I will," he then turned to look at Dr. Jones "Let's just get it out and away from me and pretend that this never happened!" Louis begged.

 

"I'm sorry Louis but I'm not doing it...not today! Go home and think about it, you have until you're twenty-four weeks to get an abortion, after that it will be too late. And you have to know that once I practice that abortion you will never be able to have children again, your body won't allow it." Dr. Jones explained.

 

"Good. If you're not gonna help me then I'll do it myself!" Louis said and got off the table not even bothering to wipe off the gel and left the room running towards the car and waited until his mum got there.

 

Nobody said anything during the ride back home and as soon as Jay parked the car Louis got.out and ran towards his room and slammed the door shut. He wiped the gel off with a dirty t-shirt and threw himself on his bed crying hysterically. That was it, he was royally fucked. He heard his mum knocking then walking in sitting on his bed and began rubbing his back, Louis didn't had the strength to move so he just let her continue.

 

"Lou..."

 

"I already told you mother, I'm getting rid of it!"

 

"Louis, honey please think about it. It's a baby, your baby and harry's. He or she has the right to live Lou. I promise you the girls and I will always be here for you!" Louis turned to look at Jay.

 

"But I don't wanna be a freak! Can you imagine what niall and Zayn will say and think about me, what Harryl will think? We're not even together anymore! He's not gonna want to be a part of this baby's life, he'll reject it and that will surely kill me!" Louis sobbed reaching for Jay.

 

"If he rejects the baby that's his loss, and I'm pretty sure niall and Zayn won't think you're a freak. They're good boys!" Jay said hugging Louis and pleading with her eyes.

 

Louis thought about it for a moment. This was his baby and some part of him wanted to get rid of it and never talk about it ever again, but there was another part of him that wanted to keep it and cuddle him or her and give it the whole wide world plus he was gay and this was his chance to have his own baby with the guy he loved.

 

If Harry wanted nothing to do with Louis anymore then at least he got to keep something that belonged to him,, he will forever have a little version of Harry and himself combined, and raise it to be a good person and love him or her with all his heart. If he got rid of his baby then he would have none of that and become a murderer.

 

"Fine, I'm gonna keep it, but promise me you'll always be there for me and this baby! And I'm not telling harry, this baby's mine. Only mine!" Louis said wiping his tears away.

 

"I promise. But Lou, don't you think Harry has the right to know? It's his baby too!"

 

"No mum! Harry made it clear that he doesn't want to be with me anymore, he just fucked me then left, he doesn't deserve to know he's gonna be a dad. I'm not gonna ruin his future and make him raise a baby with someone he doesn't love. He's gonna think I'm a freak and that I only got pregnant to make him take me back, so if you want me to keep this baby then we're not telling him!" Louis said.

 

"Fine honey, I promised to always be there for you and if that's what you want then I'll support you!" Jay smiled.

 

"Thanks mum! Can I take a nap now? I'm really tired, wake me up when dinner's ready!" Louis said and buried himself in all his pillows and blankets.

 

"Okay boo bear!" Jay said kissing his forehead and leaving the room and as soon as Louis made sure she was gone, he began rubbing his non-existent bump lovingly.

 

"I'm sorry I called you a parasite and wanted to kill you baby, I feel like I already love you and its weird because I don't even know you or what you'll look like yet. I really hope you're a boy, I've always wanted a boy you know. Too many women in my life I guess.

 

I really am sorry that you'll never get to meet your other daddy and that he'll never know you but it's for the best baby. I promise I will always be there for you and love you and protect you, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you sweety," Louis began dozing off "Sweet dreams baby, I love you!" Louis fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his still flat stomach protecting his unborn baby.


	8. Chapter 7

"Lou, honey wake up, It's dinner time."

"I don't want to..." 

"C'mon, you need to eat something love,"

 "Are the girls here? It's really quiet."

"They're spending the night at their friends, you and I have to talk about what you're gonna do,"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." 

Louis waited until his mum was out of the room then got up to the bathroom and locked the door, he stood in front of the mirror and took off his shirt and stared down at his stomach twisting and turning around to various angles, but a bump wasn't visible yet so he just put his shirt back on and went downstairs. Jay was already waiting for Louis with a table set for two and two plates full of food. 

"So, what are you gonna do Lou?" Jay asked.

"I was thinking about going to school until I start showing, get a job, tell the girls, Niall, and Zayn once I have proof that I am really pregnant. Oh and I was thinking about doing online classes." Louis said not even pausing to take a breath then shoving a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

"Okay...I agree with you about school, online classes and about telling them but not with getting a job Lou. You're pregnant and you need to take care of yourself and the baby," Jay slowly said. 

"But how am I gonna pay for everything he's gonna need mum? I can't let you pay for everything, that's Harr-that's my responsibility." Louis corrected himself mentally cursing for even thinking about Harry.

"It's not easy to raise a baby Lou, especially if you're a single parent." Jay explained trying to knock some sense into Louis about telling Harry.

"Can we just, you know, take it slowly? Who do I make an appointment with for check ups and all that crap?" Louis asked completely oblivious and Jay chuckled. 

"Umm, don't worry about that, I'll set one up for you next week." Jay said.

"Thanks mum." Louis said and continued eating.

~*~

The following Monday Louis woke up feeling extremely nauseous and with a horrible headache, he felt bile rising up to his throat and immediately ran to the toilet where he vomited until his throat was raw.

Once he was done he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth then walked down to the kitchen where he knew he would find his mum, she was standing in front of the stove making what looked like pancakes while humming a tune, Louis could hear his sisters upstairs getting ready for school.

"Morning mum. I don't feel good, can I stay home?" Louis asked feeling his head throbbing.

"Morning baby, you have an appointment today at noon with the same Obsterician who delivered you. What's wrong?" Jay said placing the last pancake on a plate full of them then turning the stove off.

"Well, I puked again and it feels like my head's gonna explode!" Louis said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen table and served himself some pancakes and milk.

"I'm sorry honey, good thing we're going to the doctor today," Jay said kissing Louis' forehead.

"Don't you have to work today mum?"

"I have the day off sweetheart. GIRLS, HURRY UP, YOU CAN'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Jay yelled making Louis flinch.

After they were done eating and his mum was dropping off the girls Louis took his sweet time showering, he began thinking if not telling Harry was the right thing to do but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Louis had to grow up without a father and to be honest it wasn't fun at all and now there he was, doing the same thing to his unborn child but still he wouldn't say a thing to Harry even if he had to stay inside his house to avoid being seen by Harry or Liam who Louis didn't doubt would tell Harry about him being pregnant.

He was lucky he wasn't showing yet, that gave him time to do stuff he needed to do before he couldn't hide his pregnancy anymore from Harry and the whole entire school population, especially from the other father himself. He decided he was done showering and got out wrapping a towel around his waist looking for something to wear, he noticed his phone on the floor noticing he had a message from Zayn asking him where he was, if he was feeling okay and if he was coming to school. He texted him back asking him to come over after school with Niall, he had to tell them soon because they were his friends and Louis just hoped for the best. 

Soon it was already noon and Louis and Jay were sitting in the doctors office waiting for Dr. Summers, she was Jay's OB/Gyn and had delivered Louis and the girls thus knowing about Louis' condition. Louis was a nervous mess because even though he had his mum there he wanted Harry there too, he wanted him to be there holding his hand with anticipation of seeing their baby they had managed to create together but he had made a choice and there was no going back.

He kept bouncing his knees up and down but stopped when he heard a knock on the door then a pretty tall woman with long blond straight hair and green eyes, not as pretty as Harry's, walked in hugging Jay then turning to look at Louis.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Summers. It's nice to see you again Louis." She said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, you're the doctor that totally saw my bits when I was born." Louis said blushing.

 "That's me. So why don't we start with some questions, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Well I feel okay now, other than the fact that I'm a pregnant dude I'm fine,"

"Just know that you aren't the only one, male pregnancy is possible but very rare," Dr. Summers explained. "I see they already took your weight, height and blood pressure so why don't you hop up here so I can check you then we'll do a sonogram to take a look at your baby."

"I was wondering, when can I find out what I'm having?" Louis asked sitting on the examination table.

"Usually around your 20th week. What do you want, boy or girl?" She asked checking Louis' vitals then motioned for him to lay down and lift up his shirt.

"I would really really love a boy. When do you think I'll start showing?"

"Well every pregnancy is different but it's usually between the 12th and 16th week mark. Ok this will be a little cold," She said putting the cold gel on Louis' stomach making him hiss.

 "Okay, let's find your baby," Dr. Summers said lowering the wand. "Where are you...aha, there you are!"

Louis turned to look at the screen where he could see a tiny blob and his eyes began watering because that was his baby and he already loved the tiny innocent thing so much, he looked at his mum who was wiping away some tears. The crying was intensified when Dr. Summers pushed a button and a soft and very fast thump filled the room.

"Is it okay?" Louis asked.

"It's perfectly healthy, he or she is about the size of a bean, completely healthy. Do you guys want a picture?" She asked freezing the screen and removing the wand wiping his stomach with a towel.

"Can I have four?" Louis asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She said leaving the room.

"Why do you want that many Lou?" Jay asked as soon as Dr. Summers was out of the room.

"Two for Zayn and Niall, one to pass it around and another for me to create an album." Louis explained nervously playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"It's for Harry, isn't it?" Jay asked matter of factly causing Louis to blush a deep red.

"No, why would I save one for him mum?" Louis asked.

"Honey I know you. I know that deep inside you're wishing for Harry to be here and he would if you weren't too stubborn," Jay said shaking her head.

Louis was about to argue when he heard a knock then Dr. Summers walking in with four pictures giving them to Louis then sitting down reading and filling out some forms.

"Okay Louis...I need to know, is the other father going to be around?" Dr. Summers asked.

"Umm, no. Why?" Louis asked.

"Well since this baby is half you half him I was hoping you both could come to your next appointment in a month to answer some questions to help me help you have a healthy pregnancy."

"What kind of questions?"

"Family health history. I also would like to do a blood and urine test just to check that everything is okay."

"I can assure you that the other father is completely healthy so am I, and we can do those tests done now." Louis said chewing on his bottom lip.

After the tests were done, questions were asked and answered, and Louis was giving prenatal as well as hormone pills since he is a guy and his body still needs an extra boost to help his baby grow healthy, they were finally able to leave, school was almost out and Louis was so nervous because that meant telling his friends and sisters.

Thankfully his mum had offered to take the girls out to eat and give Louis privacy with Zayn and Niall and while he waited looking out through the window and eating a sandwich he noticed Harry and Liam walking by-since Harry lived five houses down and great, how was Louis gonna hide his pregnancy with Harry so close by. But that wasn't what bothered Louis, why was Harry walking home? And with Liam? Was that a bruise on Harry's left cheek bone? What the hell happened to him?

He stared until he couldn't see them anymore then went back to the kitchen to get some water and while he drank he couldn't help but worry about Harry, he wanted to know what had happened and after a while he just decided to ask Zayn and Niall. A few minutes later he heard his friends knocking on the door and laughing obnoxiously, he opened the door and was greeted and hugged by his best mates.

"So what did you wanted to tell us?" Niall asked heading for the kitchen then going through Louis' fridge getting out four slices of pizza, giving two to Zayn who took them gladly.

"Uh, first I wanna ask you guys; What happened to Harry? I saw him walking by with Liam when he usually rides his car." Louis asked and watched how serious Zayn and Niall went.

"Yeah...about that, it was nothing big," Zayn said rubbing the back of his neck and chewing on his bottom lip, a sign that he was nervous.

"Zayn...What happened? Niall?" Louis asked turning to look at Niall who sighed before he began speaking.

"It was that ass hole Mason, you know how he is. Well, he was talking shit about you, saying you were a slut and a fag. Harry heard him and got pissed off so he punched him and Mason punched him back. Harry threatened to beat the shit out of him if he kept talking about you like that," Niall said biting into the pizza.

"Then the fucker sliced his tires and he had to walk home." Zayn continued.

By the time Zayn was done talking Louis was extremely angry and seeing red but all of that vanished when he felt a sharp pain below his navel and his legs gave out, luckily Zayn was close to him and caught him before he could hit the floor.

Louis could faintly hear Zayn and Niall calling his name because all he could think about was his unborn baby, his precious baby, the only thing he had of Harry. He let out a sharp cry wrapping his arms around his stomach as if the action would keep his precious baby safe, and as fast as the pain had started it stopped leaving Louis breathing hard and sweating.

"LouLou, are you okay? What's wrong?" Niall asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm- I'm okay," Louis said trying not to freak out Niall even more.

"Can you get up?" Zayn asked with his hands already around Louis' chest trying to lift him up.

"Yeah." Louis said getting up as if nothing had happened and sat on the kitchen table motioning for the other two boys to sit down too, he waited until they were seating then took out the two sonogram pictures and handed them to the two confused boys watching their eyes widening in surprise.

"Louis William Tomlinson I told you to use protection! Who did you knocked up?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Uh...Zayn? I think...I think the real question here is who knocked you up Louis William Tomlinson?" Niall said pointing to the name on the top right corner that clearly read in tiny white print 'Louis William Tomlinson, 8 week old embryo, 1/2 in.'

"But...how...are you pregnant Lou?" Zayn asked completely surprised. 

"I...Yeah! Surprise motherfuckers!" Louis said trying to lighten the mood and waiting for them to laugh at him and insult him but not expecting at all what happened next; Zayn and Niall threw themselves at him into a group hug congratulating him and touching his stomach expecting to feel a bump and groaning when they felt nothing.

"So you guys don't hate me or think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not mate, Greg's best friend had a baby and he's a guy too." Niall said smiling so big you thought his face might rip at any moment.

"Nah mate, I can't wait to meet my nephew or niece, call dibs as godfather," Zayn said earning a 'yeah right' from Niall.

"You guys have no idea how relieved I am, I thought you guys were gonna think I'm a freak and leave me." Louis said looking down at his lap.

"Never!" Zayn gasped.

"So...uh, Lou? Who's the other father?" Niall asked fearing the answer for some reason.

"I-its Harry." Louis admitted.

"Oh thank god!" Zayn sighed rubbing his forehead completely relieved.

"What do you mean with 'oh thank god'?" Louis asked completely upset. "Was that suppossed to be an insult?"

"No, no Lou. It's just that, you should've seen Harry today, he was completely emotionless not giving a damn about anything until he heard what Mason said. He really do loves you, you know? It would've destroyed him to find out you are pregnant with someone else's baby, but it's his so I think everything will be okay." Zayn explained.

"He's never going to find out Zayn, I'm not gonna tell him. Ever." Louis muttered.

"And why not Lou? It's his child too. I think he has the right to know," Niall argued.

"I don't wanna ruin his future, we're only seventeen for fucks sake. I don't want him to think I'm a freak and reject my kid." Louis said in a small voice trying not to cry.

"He won't Lou, he loves you way too much and I'm pretty sure he will love that little baby too." Zayn said rubbing Louis' back.

"And you're not a freak Lou," Niall stated, offering a bite of his pizza to Louis who smiled taking a bite.

"Sorry if I'm being whiney, I'm just scared of what he will think," Louis apologized.

"He'll probably react just like us but with more enthusiasm since he's the father and all that." Zayn nodded.

"You should've seen how pissed off he was Lou, it's like he was a whole new person. I've never seen him that violent before, heck, he was never violent whatsoever." Niall said completely fascinated.

"Well, I've already made my decision and I'm never telling him, you guys can stop with the nagging now." Louis said.

"And what are you gonna tell him when he asks you who the father is?" Zayn asked.

"He won't because he's never going to find out I'm pregnant," Louis argued getting frustrated with Zayn. "I've got everything under control!"

"Oh really? So tell me Mr. I've got everything under control, how are you gonna hide it if Harry lives in our neighborhood, five houses away and goes to the same school as you. You guys will see each other all the time," Niall said throwing his arms up in the air.

"My mum and I decided that once I start showing around my 16th week I'm gonna stop going to school and take online classes instead, we only have four more months of school anyway and I'll be in my sixth month by then and I guess I could just stay inside and avoid him," Louis sighed.

"Well I just hope that if he ever finds out you denied him the right to know about his baby, all the love he has for you doesn't turn into hate because if that was me in Harry's shoes I'll be so disappointed and pissed off." Zayn said trying to convince Louis to tell Harry making Louis' chest tighten at the thought of Harry hating him.

"We gotta go Lou, we'll see you tomorrow at school." Niall said hugging Louis.

"We love you and that little baby," Zayn said hugging Louis too.

"Bye boys." Louis sighed.

"Oh and we're taking the first ever picture of my nephew or niece," Niall said grabbing the two pictures and handing one to Zayn.

"Of course, they're for you to keep." Louis laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay Lou? With the whole stomach pain earlier?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a cramp." Louis explained to the two worried boys standing by the door, they hugged each other before they left leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

Thirty minutes later when the girls got home Louis had to tell them, which they had a positive reaction with Lottie and Fiz claiming it was going to be a girl and Daisy and Phoebe touching Louis' belly carefully, telling Louis how excited they were for a new playmate even though Jay had explained he or she will be too little for a while and that they had to wait until the baby was big enough to play with, making the girls groan and pout but understanding nonetheless.

~*~

"Boo, can you take us to the park?" Phoebe asked Louis while they were watching tv.

 "Oh, um...sure," Louis said thinking about saying no out of fear of Harry seeing him but he wasn't showing yet so it didn't really mattered.

"Mum the twins and I are going to the park." Louis yelled to his mum from the living room then grabbed both of his sisters hands and left to the park.

They got there and the twins immediately took off for the swings like always with Louis following behind, he was so focused on swinging the girls when he felt a tiny weight and then tiny arms hugging his right leg, he looked down to see the cutest little girl smiling at him and what looked like candy smeared all around her little mouth leaving a sticky red color. He picked her up and walked back a few feet to avoid getting hit by the moving swings.

"Hi!" The little girl said. 

"Hi there, what's your name love?" Louis asked, the little girl about to answer when he heard that oh so familiar voice.

"LUX? Lux! There you are!" Harry said running towards them, his voice and face showing complete relief.

"Hawwy!" Lux said reaching for Harry who took her into his arms hugging her.

"I thought I lost you Luxy Lux, what was I going to tell mummy? Huh?" Harry cooed.

"Dunno!" The little girl said back grabbing Harry's nose and giggling at the funny noise and face Harry made.

"Oh, hi Louis. Thanks for stopping her, she's incredibly fast for a two year old," Harry said just noticing that Louis was the one who had been holding her.

"You're welcome. Is she...who is she?" Louis asked, did Harry had a daughter he didn't know about?

"She's my cousin's daughter. You remember Lou?" Harry asked taking a wipe out of the bag he was carrying and wiping clean Lux's face with it making her squirm around in his arms.

"Oh yeah! She's a cutie." Louis said completely relieved that Harry wasn't the father and completely fascinated at how good Harry was with her.

"Hazza, you got a booboo!" Daisy gasped looking at Harry's bruise making Louis uncomfortable.

"Who is she, can we play with her, pretty please?" Phoebe begged looking at Lux.

"Do you wanna play with them love?" Harry asked Lux who nodded furiously. "Just be careful girls, okay?" Harry said putting Lux down then watched them take Lux to the castle.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked out of nowhere startling Harry.

"What? Oh my cheek? No, not really. Just when I touch it." Harry said looking at Louis with those green eyes that always took Louis' breath away and Louis found himself hoping for their baby to have Harry's eyes.

"Thanks, for the whole Mason thing," Louis said blushing.

"Not a problem, the fucker had it coming," Harry shrugged watching over Lux and the twins.

"So they put you in babysitting duty?" Louis asked.

"Nah, I volunteered. Lou has to do something so I thought why not bring Lux here." Harry said.

"Oh"

"Are you in babysitting duty!?"

"No, they wanted to come." Louis said putting his hands on his pockets. 

"Listen Lou, I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that that nigh at the party after we...You know. I was confused and scared." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I get it." Louis said.

"Just...just know that I still love you okay," Harry said blushing.

"I love you too Hazza." Louis smiled feeling happy all over when Harry smiled so big showing his dimples that Louis loved so much.

"Can-Can we just stay here for a little while Lou?" Harry timidly asked.

"Of course." Louis responded.

They turned their attention back to the girls and Louis couldn't help but wonder if not telling Harry about their baby was the right thing to do, if it was the right decision. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head because right now all he wanted was to spend some time with his Harry without worrying too much and enjoy it while he could.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Please leave your thoughts, I wanna know what you guys think! :)

Chapter 8

 

Harry sat in his bed getting ready to sleep but couldn't because all he could think about was LouisLouisLouis and the strange things that were happening lately, it had already been six weeks since he told Louis he was still in love with him that day at the park and Louis had said he still loved him too.

 

Weird things had happened that day and a month later he was still thinking about it, like when Daisy said something about getting a new play mate-a little baby and Louis immediately shut her up and casually started talking about school; something Louis never talked about because he hated school with a passion.

 

The way Louis looked at him when he was playing with the twins and Lux and how his eyes lit up whenever he chased the girls and then picked them up making them laugh, when he bought them all ice cream and both he and Louis took turns feeding it to Lux who still ended up with chocolate ice cream all over her face.

 

Harry remembered how odd Louis was behaving when he freaked out after Phoebe accidentally bumped her head against his stomach and how she had started crying and saying she didn't meant to hurt it. Hurt what? Then after that he noticed how Louis wrapped his arms around his stomach like he was protecting it and left them there while he tried to calm Phoebe down and after that Louis looked exhausted and Harry decided to drive them to their house in her mum's car.

 

The following days and weeks everything just got weirder when Zayn invited him and Liam to sit with him, Niall, and Louis at their table and kept looking between Louis and him as if he was observing them searching for something.

 

Louis began wearing bigger and baggier clothes and every time he saw Louis in the hallway he was always surrounded by Niall and Zayn just as a shield, like they were shielding him as if he could break at any moment and every time Harry would catch Louis' eye he would turn and look at Niall who tilted his head and nodded before Louis lowered his gaze and walked away.

 

A little after, Harry and Liam were now used to sitting with the other three boys and Louis had even began warming up to Liam and apologised for being a dick to him and Liam like the nicest sweetest guy he was, forgave him right away.

 

Harry was also beginning to worry about Louis when he started looking exhausted and worn out like he didn't sleep at all and even more when he stopped eating at lunch time claiming he wasn't hungry or had had a big breakfast, he was beginning to think Louis was anorexic. Shaking those thoughts away he finally lay down pulled the covers over him and fell asleep hoping for a good day, it was going to be Friday after all.

 

~*~

 

Louis rushed through the halls towards the bathroom feeling like his bladder was about to explode and like he wasn't going to make it, he blamed the chocolate milk he had that morning that he just couldn't resist when Daisy had made it especially for him and the baby and when it smelled and tasted so heavenly.

 

He reached down to touch his stomach and groaned when he felt the tiny bump protruding in between his hips and realised he had two weeks of school left because there was no way he was going to show up in school with a noticeable bump where anybody could see it, even Harry-to which he was gonna have to start ignoring again in order to keep the baby's existence a secret from him and it hurt to think about it since they were getting close again.

 

His first class he had with Harry was almost over but he just couldn't hold it anymore and had rushed out of it with Harry making fun of him for having a bladder the size of a squirrel's, he reached the bathroom just as the bell went off signaling the end of first period meaning he had five minutes to pee and get to class on the other side of the building.

 

Before he reached the toilet he felt his phone vibrate twice and couldn't help himself to see who had messaged him; a message from Zayn saying he and Niall had just left for a trip and would be back before school ended for the day. He replied with an 'ok' since he still had Harry and Liam to eat lunch with, the second was from Harry who was in his second class as well, telling him to pee faster and hurry up because class was about to start in four minutes and he laughed replying that he couldn't control it.

 

He put his phone away and literally ran to the toilet where he locked the door-these days he didn't liked peeing the other way where everybody could see him, he pulled down his sweatpants a little bit enough to allow himself to pee. He was still relieving himself when he heard the bathroom door being slammed open against the wall and laughter fill the room and Louis internally groaned when he heard the voices of Mason and his friends knowing he was gonna have to wait until they left to come out. He wasn't scared of them but at the moment he was in a delicate state and his main priority was to protect his unborn baby.

 

A little bit later he heard them walk out of the bathroom and he sighed in relief unlocking the stall door and walking out directly to the sinks to wash his hands but felt all the blood leaving his head when he spotted Mason leaning against the wall smirking evily and for his own and the baby's sake Louis decided to ignore him.

 

"What's up cockslut?" Mason casually asked walking towards Louis.

 

Louis kept washing then drying his hands as fast as he could to get out of there and get to class as fast as he could where Harry was because if Harry was around he and the baby would be okay, he looked down at what he was wearing and figured the bump wouldn't be too noticeable if he was wearing gray sweatpants and a large dark blue hoodie that belonged to Harry but for some reason was in his closet.

 

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I'm talking to you faggot." Mason yelled grabbing Louis by the arm and yanking him backwards just as Louis was about to leave the bathroom.

 

"Mason please, I don't want any trouble. Just let me go to class, we're already five minutes late." Louis begged, afraid of what Mason might do to him and his baby. He reached for his cell phone to call either Liam or Harry for help.

 

"Hmm, I don't think so fag." Mason said and before Louis could react he felt a fist colliding with his jaw making him stumble a few steps backwards.

 

He immediately wrapped his arms around his stomach to avoid getting punched there and walked backwards again with Mason following after him with the intention of hurting him again, he wrapped his hand around Louis' wrist pulling him forward and making him slip on the floor no one noticed was wet and brought him forward colliding full force against the sink with his stomach then falling down on the cold and wet floor screaming and clutching his stomach for dear life. Louis felt it before he registered what was going on and prayed for his baby to be okay.

 

"Oh shit." Mason murmured looking down at Louis not believing what he was seeing. "I'm out of here." He said bolting out of the bathroom leaving Louis alone crying.

 

Louis tried to get up but failed when another wave of pain hit him harder than the first one, he whimpered and looked down only to scream and let out a heart breaking sob when he noticed the back of his sweatpants beginning to soak with deep red blood. Not caring if Harry was going to find out he reached for his cellphone to call him for help, he needed to save his baby and if Harry hated him for not telling him he didn't care as long as his baby was safe.

 

As he was searching for Harry's number he let out another sob realising that if he lost his baby Harry was going to hate him even more for not telling him then losing their baby taking Harry's chance to enjoy his baby and know about it.

 

"Hello? Louis?" Came Harry's confused and concerned voice through the phone.

 

"H-Harry please help me," Louis cried into the phone. 

 

"Lou, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

 

"P-please, you have to help me, I'm in the b-bathroom near out first class." Louis cried clenching his teeth and Harry bolted out of his seat and the classroom ignoring his teacher's calls for him to comeback and ran to the bathroom with the phone still on his ear.

 

He ran faster when be heard Louis sobbing uncontrollably chanting 'please don't die' again and again. When he got to the bathroom he froze at the sight in front of him and had to force himself to snap out of it, he was scared shitless at seeing Louis on the floor crying, arms wrapped around his abdomen and red blood soaking his sweatpants.

 

With shaky hands he put his phone away and walked up to Louis kneeling down next to him reaching to brush his hair with his hand while Louis stared at him crying and wincing in pain.

 

"What happened Lou? Who did this to you?" Harry asked trying not to cry.

 

"M-Mason, he made me f-fall and I h-hit my stomach. Please Haz, y-you have to take me to the hospital." Louis cried grabbing fistfulls of Harry's shirt.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna lift you up and take you to my car." Harry said soothingly trying to calm Louis down.

 

He carefully lifted Louis up soaking his hand with blood and took off walking fast towards his car with Louis crying harder as time went by. Once Harry got to his car he immediately unlocked it and ran to the passengers side carefully holding Louis and trying to open the door and not jostle Louis around too much, he was about to set him down when Louis told him to stop and took off his hoodie throwing it on the seat to avoid staining it with blood.

 

Harry set him down and couldn't help but notice how Louis immediately wrapped his arms around his stomach again hugging a tiny but noticeable bump that he swore wasn't there the last time he saw Louis naked, he chose to ignore it and shut the door running towards the drivers side wiping the blood off in his jeans and began driving to the only hospital in town as fast as he could wincing every time Louis screamed out in pain.

 

"L-Louis please tell me what's wrong, why are you bleeding?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of the road, the least thing he wanted now was to get in an accident.

 

"I swear you weren't s-supposed to find out this way, you were n-never supposed to find out." Louis cried.

 

"Find out about what? Lou, tell me." Harry demanded.

 

"When-oh fuck, when we get there...ask for Dr. Summers, she'll know what to do." Louis said trying to stop crying by taking deep breaths and praying for his baby to be okay.

 

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Harry yelled slowing down which only pissed off Louis and made him cry harder.

 

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! Now, if you don't w-want me to lose my kid fucking d-drive faster." Louis yelled glaring at Harry then screaming a bunch of profanities when another pain wave hit him.

 

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement because he was completely surprised, of course he had heard about men who could conceive heck even his own uncle was one of them but Louis? Louis could conceive and was already pregnant. His mind began racing as he drove faster thinking about Louis pregnant and he began to feel angry and jealous at the thought of Louis carrying another guy's baby until his eyes widened comically in realisation, he had had unprotected sex with Louis four months ago and he knew Louis had never bottomed until Harry fucked him that night at the party but then he could have gone letting other guys top.

 

"Who-who's the father? Is it, is it mine?" Harry asked nervously gulping managing not to choke on his own saliva.

 

"Y-yes, do you think I go-fucking hell it hurts! Do you think I go around letting other guys fuck me?" Louis answered in a very pained voice and Harry drove faster because god that was his baby and they were about to lose it if they hadn't already, all thanks to Mason who Harry was going to kill with his bare hands.

 

He felt like throwing up, crying and screaming and most of all he felt like beating the living shit out of Mason when he saw his hand stained with dried blood thinking that could be his baby.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked with tears streaming down his face not looking at Louis, he couldn't even do that.

 

"I was scared you'll reject it cause I'm a freak," Louis sobbed.

 

"Do you even know me anymore Louis Tomlinson? You know I never would've done that," Harry yelled making Louis flinch.

 

"I'm sorry Haz, I-"

 

"I swear if you lose it I will never forgive you." Harry yelled.

 

"I'm so sorry Harry, plea-" Louis said but was interrupted by Harry getting out of the car after shutting off the engine and slamming the door shut, he then ran to Louis' side opening the door and carefully lifting him up and locking the car with a very pissed off look.

 

"Please somebody help him! I need Dr. Summers," Harry yelled running inside the hospital where a nurse immediately rushed over when she saw Louis' stained sweatpants. "Please help him, he fell and hit his stomach pretty hard. Fuck...He's four months pregnant, please save them." Harry sobbed. 

 

The nurse and a pretty doctor who Harry assumed was Dr. Summers rushed Louis off to an emergency room in a wheelchair with Harry following behind until a nurse stopped him ignoring Harry's protests, Louis' last words 'Harry I didn't even get to feel it kick' running through his head making him cry harder and regretting what he had said to Louis about never forgiving him if something happened to their baby.

 

He slumped down onto the ground shaking and hiding his face on his lap until he remembered he had to call Jay, his mum and the lads choosing to call Jay first he took his phone out and dialled Jay's number, taking deep breaths before she answered absolutely confused as to why Harry was calling.

 

"Harry?"

 

"Jay, you need to get to the E. R.,"

 

"What? Why, what happened?" Jay asked frantically.

 

"That ass hole Mason hurt him, he made Louis f-fall and hit his stomach. Oh god Jay, there was so much blood. I don't want our baby to d-die." Harry sobbed pulling his hair.

 

"Oh god Harry! I'll be right there." Jay said hanging up and Harry immediately called his mum asking her to get to the E. R. and to not ask questions, just to get there. Next he texted Liam, Niall and Zayn telling them everything that had happened immediately receiving three messages telling him they'll be there.

 

"HARRY?" He heard Jay yelling his name and he immediately rushed over to her where Jay wrapped her arms around him and he began crying again. "Shh shh, please don't cry Harry," Jay said trying to stay calm

 

"Why didn't he tell me Jay, I had the right to know," Harry sobbed.

 

"I never agreed with him when he decided not to tell you, he was scared of your reaction you have to understand that. I kept it a secret that he has female stuff because I was told he would never be able to conceive, he didn't take it so well and even thought about getting an abortion but then he decided to keep it." Jay explained.

 

"It doesn't matter, it's my baby too. I just found out and he or she could be gone by now for all I know," Harry said letting go of Jay.

 

"Don't think like that love," Jay said.

 

"Harry, baby!" Harry and Jay turned around to see Anne and Gemma running towards them.

 

"Mum..." Harry said crying again and hugging her.

 

"What happened Haz? Gemma asked rubbing Harry's back.

 

"L-Louis..." Harry said.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Anne asked looking at Harry then at Jay.

 

"Jay, can you tell them, I need air. I feel like I'm suffocating." Harry said walking away because he was scared of his mum's and Gemma's reaction at finding out he knocked up Louis and now their baby could die.

 

He walked out of the hospital and sat down on a bench trying to relax and stop crying, who would've thought that him, 17 year old Harry Styles would be outside the hospital praying for his son or daughter to be okay, and now he understood how parents felt when they knew their child could die at any moment. He hadn't even known about his baby that long and hadn't even met it but he already loved that baby more than anything and the thought of losing it was enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes.

 

"Haz? Please tell me they're okay," Harry looked up when he heard Zayn's voice to see him, Liam and Niall approaching him with bloodshot eyes from crying.

 

"I don't know, they haven't said anything," Harry said hugging them all.

 

"I'm gonna kill that bastard Mason." Niall growled looking absolutely livid.

 

"Trust me Niall, once they tell me Louis and the baby are okay I'm gonna end him, right now I need to know they're okay." Harry said balling his hands into fists.

 

"Harry please don't do anything stupid," Liam said trying to calm him down.

 

"How can you tell me that Liam? He fucking hurt Louis and my baby, I can't let him get away with that." Harry yelled.

 

"Look Harry, let's go back inside for now. We'll handle Mason later," Zayn said leading Harry towards the E. R.

 

Almost an hour later Louis was still inside and the wait was killing them all especially Harry who wouldn't stop crying on his mum's and Gemma's shoulders who surprisingly took everything in well. Jay and the boys were trying their best to keep Harry from bolting out of the hospital and going after Mason when he had tried to do it every time they got distracted.

 

A few minutes later Dr. Summers finally walked out with a blank expression and all seven people gathered around her urging her to talk especially Harry who was a nervous wreck and felt like slapping her if she didn't talk soon enough, Liam knowing what he was thinking held his hand shaking his head no in a discreet way so only Harry could see him.

 

"Louis and the baby are okay, there was bleeding due to the impact but we were able to stop it; however, he needs to stay here for a few days so we can keep a close eye on him if any complications were to occur. Male pregnancies are common but there are many risks including miscarriages because their bodies aren't built to carry the products to term." She explained and everyone let out a breath of relief.

 

"Can I see him?" Harry asked.

 

"You must be Harry, the other father. He's asleep right now and still under observation, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait." Dr. Summers said giving him a sympathetic look.

 

"Why not? I'm the father, I have the right to see him." Harry argued completely pissed off. Who the hell did she think she was not letting him see them.

 

"I know that but he needs to sleep and the stress affects the baby too. It's best if we leave him alone for now, I promise you'll be able to see him later." Dr. Summers said.

 

"Fine," Harry said and Dr. Summers gave him one last smile before leaving.

 

"Thank god they're okay." Jay said.

 

"Oh god! Guys I'm gonna be a dad! What if I fuck this up and the kid ends up hating me." Harry said freaking out and glaring at every body when they laughed at him.

 

"You'll be fine love, he or she will love you." Anne said.

 

"Yeah because the baby will be biologically programmed to love your ugly face. Don't be stupid." Gemma said smiling sweetly and innocently at Harry.

 

"Shut up Gemma," Harry said hiding his face in his mum's shoulder.

 

"I'm gonna be a grandma," Anne squealed making everybody laugh.

 

"Me too," Jay said hugging Anne. "We should start planning the baby shower."

 

"And I'm gonna be the best aunt and spoil this baby to death," Gemma said.

 

"And don't forget us three. Best uncle's in the whole wide world!" Niall cheered singing the last three words in an opera voice and placing his arms around Liam and Zayn who were smiling.

 

"I'll be right back," Harry said breaking away from his mum.

 

"And where do you think you're going mister?" Anne asked.

 

"Wash my hand off mum, it's covered in dried blood plus I need some time alone." Harry said walking away.

 

"That boy..." Anne muttered then turned around to talk to Jay and Gemma about the baby.

 

~*~

 

Louis slowly woke up and immediately ran his fingers over his stomach looking for his tiny bump and let out a shaky breath when he felt it still there warm and safe. Flashbacks of what had happened ran through his mind and he felt a wave of nausea when he realised Harry knew about the baby, he desperately looked around the hospital room searching for those green eyes and curly hair and felt like crying when he only saw his mum sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

 

He cried because he was nowhere in the room then cried harder when he realised that his worst nightmare was now a reality and Harry had left thinking he was a freak along with the baby and he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

 

"Lou? Honey why are you crying?" Jay said rushing over to Louis when she heard him crying. "The baby's fine Louis."

 

"He f-found out mum and he left us," Louis cried.

 

"No, no Louis. Harry's outside having a serious talk with Anne, he never left Lou. He was here and he cried a lot thinking the baby was hurt."

 

"Why is Anne talking to him, is she mad?" Louis asked freaking out at the thought of Anne being angry.

 

"Umm, we'll talk about it later boo. How are you feeling?" Jay asked trying to distract Louis.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"It's almost three, you've been asleep for almost five hours."

 

"I wanna see Harry... what's he talking to his mum about?" Louis insisted.

 

"She's lecturing him, now please calm down." Jay said brushing Louis' hair out of his face.

 

"Lec-about what, mom what's going on?" Louis asked trying not to freak out.

 

"Boo it's okay, it's not important now please relax." Jay ordered.

 

"You better tell me what's going on Jay or I'm gonna go find out myself." Louis said trying to get up.

 

"Louis William! Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise me you'll stay calm okay, it's bad for the baby if you're stressing out."

 

"I promise, now tell me," Louis demanded.

 

"After Harry was sure you and the baby were okay he went back to school to find that Mason boy who hurt you and...beat him up so bad he sent him to the E. R. with a broken leg and two broken ribs also I'm pretty sure he's gonna need plastic surgery," Jay carefully explained.

 

"He did what? Why didn't the lads stop him?" Louis yelled. "Why did you guys let him go back."

 

"We were all here including Gemma, he had dried blood on his hand and said he needed to rinse it off and wanted to be alone. How were we supposed to know he was gonna go back and beat that boy up." Jay said.

 

"So what's gonna happen to him and Mason?" Louis asked concerned about Harry's well-being.

 

"He was suspended from school for two weeks and Mason's parents threatened to press charges against him until Anne and I got involved. We explained what he did to you and Harry's motives for doing it and he denied it and said Harry lied and had jumped him for no reason until they checked the security cameras outside the bathroom. 

 

It shows you running inside the bathroom then Mason and his friends walking in, his friends leaving a few minutes later without Mason then him running out. Then Harry running in then out with you...covered in blood." Jay explained to Louis.

 

"So what's gonna happen?" Louis asked wanting to cry because Harry had gotten into trouble because of him.

 

"I was gonna press charges against him for attempted murder but we agreed that if they don't press charges against Harry then I don't either against Mason plus that beating was enough and he also got suspended from school for three weeks." 

 

"Okay...I'm starving, could you go get me some food?" Louis asked blushing then giggling when his stomach made a strange sound.

 

"I'll go get you something," Jay smiled kissing her son's forehead then walking out.

 

Louis waited until she was gone then lifted his hospital gown covering his lower parts with the bed sheet revealing his tiny bump, he began to carefully stroke it as if any rough touch would hurt the life growing inside of him, he realised he couldn't lose this baby ever because he was already way to attached to it and he loved him with all his heart.

 

"I thought I lost you sweety..." Louis mumbled before he burst into tears covering his eyes leaving his bump unprotected, he was startled when he felt a warm hand on it and another brushing his hair through its fingers.

 

"Don't cry Lou, the baby's okay" Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him lovingly with a black eye and a busted lower lip but he still managed to look perfect.

 

"Y-you don't think I'm a freak?" Louis asked looking away.

 

"Lou, look at me," Harry said gently grabbing Louis' chin with his fingers making Louis look at him. "I don't think you're a freak."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed that you weren't going to tell me at all but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry about what I said earlier..."

 

"It's okay. I'm really sorry, I thought you were gonna hate me and the baby." Louis said tearing up again. Damn hormones.

 

"Why would I do that? Didn't I said I still am madly in love with you that day at the park, and how could I hate that little person we managed to create together. You know I'll do anything to protect both of you." Harry said wiping Louis' tears away with his thumbs.

 

"I know. I heard you beat up Mason. Are you okay, does it hurt?" Louis asked giving a flying fuck about Mason and only caring about Harry.

 

"Yeah, my knuckles, eye and lip hurt a little but I'm okay."

 

"Good."

 

"So umm, when's your next appointment. I would love to go. That's if you don't mind," Harry said nervously.

 

"Of course you can go, and its supposed to be tomorrow so yeah," Louis said covering his bump.

 

"Lou?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you-do you think we could try again? I still love you a lot and its torture to be away from you, plus we have a baby on the way." Harry asked nervous as hell.

 

"Do you really want to?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, I want to be there for you and our baby girl." Harry said.

 

"Then I'll love to...and its a boy, I can feel it." Louis said blushing.

 

"We'll see love." Harry smiled so big kissing Louis again for the first time in four months, his lip hurt as hell but he didn't care, all he cared about was that Louis was his again and the baby.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

"Do you want more chocolate pudding boo?"

 

"Yeaah, oh and dip the cucumber slices in there."

 

Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy and with a disgusted look before he shrugged it off and did as he was told. After their talk Jay had come back with a tray full of food then left saying she had to go back to work and as soon as she was gone Louis attacked the food moaning at how good it was and made Harry eat some which Harry had refused to at first because of his split lip but end it up eating it when Louis began crying and saying he didn't love him like he said he did.

 

"That's disgusting Lou." Harry mumbled when Louis ate the cucumber covered in chocolate pudding.

 

"No it isn't, it's like heaven. And it's your fault I'm eating weird things." Louis argued.

 

"How is it my fault you donut." Harry asked with an amused expression sitting down on the sofa across from Louis.

 

"You and your sperm..." Louis mumbled, his mouth full of food.

 

"What about sperm?" Came Zayn's voice from the door followed by Niall and Liam.

 

"I'm just blaming Harry's sperm for knocking me up and making me crave..."

 

"Eww Louis, what the fuck are you eating?" Niall yelled.

 

"Exactly..." Louis said.

 

"That's so disgusting," Niall continued rambling.

 

"Niall leave him alone. How are you feeling Louis?" Liam said putting his hand over Niall's mouth to stop him from talking.

 

"I'm okay, I have another check up tomorrow and an ultrasound." Louis informed them smiling so big.

 

"Ooh, make sure you get us extra pictures." Zayn said as he stole a piece of non-dipped cucumber.

 

"Ugh, my fucking lip is burning!" Harry exclaimed trying to air it out with his hand.

 

"That's what you get for beating up Mason." Liam scolded him like a small child.

 

"He deserved it!" Harry argued.

 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Niall asked completely offended.

 

"I had to do it alone and I'm proud I did it." Harry smiled at Louis who rolled his eyes.

 

"You could've gotten hurt worst than you did." Louis said pushing the empty dish away.

 

"But I didn't." Harry argued.

 

"Are you guys back together?" Zayn asked chewing another cucumber from the pile he had stolen from Louis.

 

"...Yeah!" Harry said as he touched his lip with the tip of his finger.

 

"Stop touching it, you're gonna get it infected!" Louis yelled from his spot on the bed.

 

"Fine, stop yelling." Harry said covering his ears.

 

"Oh my God Lou, I can actually imagine you yelling at your poor kid to stop poking her scab." Zayn laughed.

 

"Told ya it's gonna be a girl." Harry said.

 

"Wait, it's a girl?" Liam asked with a big smile.

 

"Nope. It's a boy." Louis shrugged.

 

"Fucking yes!!" Niall cheered.

 

"We don't know yet but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a girl." Harry said poking around his eye and flinching.

 

"Boy." Louis argued.

 

"Girl."

 

"Boy."

 

"Girl."

 

"Boy."

 

"That's enough children!" Zayn interrupted.

 

"So...I heard the principal's gonna make Mason apologise to you Lou." Liam said looking at Harry who got up to stand next to Louis a bit posesively.

 

"I don't want that ass hole near Louis or our baby." Harry hissed.

 

"He's just gonna apologise Haz." Louis said trying to calm him down.

 

"He's not going anywhere near you or I'm gonna break his other leg." Harry threatened.

 

"You're not gonna break anybody's leg Harry." Niall said tiredly.

 

"I will if he goes near them." Harry said

 

"Well we gotta go. We'll see you guys later." Zayn said.

 

"When are you getting out of here?" Liam asked.

 

"Ugh I don't know, hopefully tomorrow." Louis said taking Harry's cellphone and began playing a game.

 

"See ya guys." Niall said then left with the other two boys following behind after him.

 

Once Harry and Louis were alone again Louis business himself with playing with the cellphone while Harry carefully observed him. The very first time he had topped in their relationship and he had knocked him up, He had gotten him pregnant and now in five months he was going to be a father and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of their little bab h. He was anxious to have him or her in his arms and cuddle her. He was excited to see her for the very first time in tomorrow's ultrasound.

 

"You okay Harry?" Louis asked afraid that Harry would take off at any moment based on his facial expression.

 

"I'm fine, just excited for tomorrow." Harry smiled.

 

"Me too." Louis smiled.

 

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah...I need to get a job. I can't let mum pay for everything." Louis sighed putting the phone down.

 

"Don't worry about that Lou. I already have a job at that pet store remember? I want you to rest all the time so that the baby is okay." Harry said hugging Louis against his chest.

 

"I need money for my personal stuff." Louis mumbled trying to make Harry see.

 

"Don't worry about that. We'll figure something out."

 

"M'tired" Louis said trying to keep his eyes open.

 

"Go to sleep." Harry mumbled kissing the top of Louis' head.

 

When Louis was asleep all Harry could think about was asking him to move in with him since he wanted to be there with Louis in case something happened, he wanted to spend time with him, see his baby grow and help Jay out a hit because he didn't think she would be able to help Louis with all the girls around. He was scared that Louis would trip coming down the stairs with all those toys littered everywhere, he decided that once Louis woke up from his nap he was going to ask him. He was quiet for a bit until there was a small knock at the door and then Anne opening the door ans walking in as silent as she could glancing at assembling Louis then at Harry. 

 

"How's he doing?" Anne asked taking a seat next to Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

"He's doing so much better. I get to see the baby tomorrow." Harry said excitedly.

 

"That's great love. Are you spending the night here?"

 

"Yes...if you don't mind." Harry quickly said begging for permission with his eyes.

 

"Of course you can stay, I'll be here tomorrow morning to bring you a change of clothes." Anne smiled.

 

"Mum...I wanted to ask you something." Harry said nervously.

 

"Sure what is it." Anne asked confused.

 

"Do you...do you think maybe Louis could move in with us? I want to be with him at all times and I'm scared that something bad would happen and I'm not around lime I wasn't around when Mason attacked him. Please mum, I promise I'll work hard and pay rent for the both of us if you want. Please." Harry begged.

 

"Harry...have you talked to Jay and Louis about this?" Anne asked sitting up straight.

 

"Not yet, I wanted to get permission from you first then talk to them." Harry informed her.

 

"Harry you know Louis takes care of the girls when Jay's working and right now Gemma's with them since Louis is here and Jay is still working. He can't just move out and leave them alone, they have a bigger house than us and if Louis was to move in with us then he would have to share the room with you. When the bay gets here where are you gonna put the crib and the other things the baby's gonna need? There won't be enough space." Anne explained feeling bad as Harry's face completely fell.

 

"But he can't take care if four girls in his state mum! Please, we can talk to Jay about it." Harry argued.

 

"Talk to me about what dear?" Jay asked walking in.

 

"He wants Louis to move in with us saying he wants to be around him at all times." Anne answered for Harry who was too shy to tell her himself.

 

"Oh...well umm, I honestly don't know what to say." Jay said looking at Louis then at Anne and Harry.

 

"We can discuss this after Louis wakes up." Anne smiled.

 

Louis woke up a few hours later nearly at eight groaning and complaining that his back was killing him and ended up throwing up everything he had eaten earlier and Harry couldn't help but freak out and convince himself even more that he wanted Louis to move in with him. Jay had to go back home with the girls arguing with Anne that she couldn't abuse Gemma's generosity and stay with them all night and since Harry was going to stay all night with Louis then she had nothing to worry about.

 

Louis ended up being sick all night while Harry was there comforting him and only slept on the couch for a few hours since the moment he would hear Louis gagging he would immediately shot up from his spot to be near him. Harry was starting to get worried that something was wrong with him or the baby until Dr. Summers explained to him that the vomiting was due to the medication they had used to stop the bleeding and that by morning he would be much better. The next morning Harry was dead asleep on the couch early in the morning when he felt a warm hand brushing his curls out of his face, he opened his eyes noticing his mum smiling down at him then looked over to see Louis sleeping peacefully.

 

"How's he been doing?" Anne asked taking a seat next to Harry.

 

"He spent the whole night throwing up. Dr. Summers explained it was a side effect from the medication she used to stop the bleeding." Harry said rubbing his eyes with his hands trying to fully wake up.

 

"Poor thing. Jay said he will be able to go home today and I brought you clean clothes and something to eat." Anne said handing him two bags that he gratefully took. Harry got up to change in the bathroom and when he came out Louis was already awake talking to Anne and drinking water with her help.

 

"Hey...How do you feel?" Harry asked going to stand by his bed brushing the hair out of his forehead.

 

"Awful. My head hurts and so does my throat." Louis whined pulling the covers around his shoulders.

 

"You'll get better." Harry soothed and Louis only nodded. There was a knock at the door and a second later Dr. Summers walked in pulling with her an ultrasound machine.

 

"Good morning. How are you feeling Louis?" Dr. Summers asked preparing the machine and going to stand on the other side of Louis' bed.

 

"My head hurts and so does my throat." Louis said looking up at her.

 

"Sleep and warm chicken soup will help. I can't give you anything for it because it might harm the baby and also because of the medication we gave you." Dr. Summers explained.

 

"Well crap. Being pregnant sucks." Louis huffed.

 

"It does but just think that in five months you'll have a baby boy or girl in your arms." Dr. Summers smiled.

 

"When will he be able to leave the hospital?" Anne asked.

 

"As soon as his mother is here to pick him up and sign the discharge papers. This is cold Louis." Dr. Summers warned.

 

Harry was completely nervous as he watched Louis hiss from the coldness of the gel. Louis reached to hold his hand and he gladly took it smiling and staring at the screen.

 

"There it is." Dr. Summers said pushing a button.

 

Harry teared up when a loud fast thumping noise filled his ears, he observed the grey blob on the screen and now it seemed more real for him. Now that he was hearing his baby's heart beat it was and felt more real to him. He was going to be a father in five months and he couldn't be more happier. All he wanted to do was to hold him or her close and cuddle it, watch her or him grow up and call him daddy. He saw his mum Anne tearing up at the sight trying so hard not to cry at seeing and hearing his first granbaby's heartbeat.

 

"Is the baby okay?" Louis and Harry asked at the same time then looked at each other smiling.

 

"Perfectly healthy. Louis I want you in bed rest for at least two more days." Dr. Summers ordered very seriously.

 

"But..." Louis protested.

 

"He'll follow all the directions. Won't you Lou?" Harry said looking at Louis narrowing his eyes.

 

"Absolutely." Louis said.

 

"That will be all for today then. Louis make sure you keep taking your prenatal vitamins and you can leave as soon as your mum signs you out." Dr. Summers said packing her stuff up then wiping Louis' stomach off with a towel.

 

"I'll see you again in your next appointment and don't hesitate to call if you need something." Dr. Summers smiled shaking hands with him then both Harry and Anne leaving with a small wave.

 

"Annedo you know when my mum will get here?" Louis asked Anne.

 

"She's on her way love, she had to wait for Gemma to get there and stay with the girls." Anne explained.

 

As soon as Jay got there Louis immediately changed into comfortable clothes and left the hospital walking carefully and with Harry helping him as he waved at the nurses who quickly handed him four ultrasound pictures, the car ride was silent since he had to ride alone with his mum and then get home and wait for Harry to get there since Anne and Harry had their own cars. Just as Louis was getting out of the car Harry and Anne pulled over in front of his house finding a parking spot as Louis, Gemma and Jay's cars were already there and Harry immediately rushed out of his car to help him since he still felt pain around his back and stomach and was struggling to walk. Jay had gone inside first to warn the girls not to swarm Louis in his delicate state as Harry helped Louis and Anne carried his stuff.

 

"Boo!" Daisy yelled bouncing up and down on Gemma's lap as she braided her hair and resisted the urge to get up and hug the life out of her big brother in fear of hurting the little baby.

 

"Gumball, I missed you!" Louis smiled reaching to hug her as she hugged him back carefully.

 

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked him.

 

"Much better than yesterday." Louis sighed.

 

"You scared us Lou." Lottie whimpered holding back the tears.

 

"I'm okay Lottie, don't cry." Louis mumbled hugging her then hugging Fizz and Phoebe.

 

"Harry honey why don't you and Louis go upstairs while Anne and I make lunch. We're all gonna eat here." Jay said.

 

"Yeah!" Harry said helping Louis up.

 

"Has I can walk upstairs by myself." Louis smiled when Harry tried to pick him up to take him upstairs.

 

"Nonsense, I wanna carry you." Harry argued picking Louis up much to his protests.

 

"Boo, I wanted to ask you something." Harry said nervously as he placed Louis under the covers.

 

"Yeah what is it?" Louis asked.

 

"I've been thinking...Why don't you move in with me?" Harry asked nervously looking anywhere but at Louis and fiddling with his fingers.

 

"Why?" Louis asked genuinely confused.

 

"I just want to be around you more and be there if you ever need something, I'm scared that something will happen to you." Harry confessed wrapping his arms around Louis.

 

"Oh Hazza, nothing bad will happen." Louis soothed leaning on Harry.

 

"I'm just scared Lou. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby." Harry said.

 

"Nothing will happen love, now cuddle me that I need it." Louis demanded snuggling closer to Harry.

 

"Alright boo." Harry smiled.

 

A few minutes later they were both asleep with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, thank god. Thank you all for being patient, I had lots of other stuff to write plus school and work but I'm done with all my other writing and I think I'm going back to updating more often. Please please don't forget to comment and leave kudos, they're greatly appreciated.. Your comments always make my day, I love reading your thoughts on this story. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Sorry for taking too long to update again, I literally have no shame.  
> I skipped time a bit to get things going.

It had been a week since Louis' 'accident' and he had decided to just stop going to school and take online classes instead. Mason had apologized to Louis while he was standing feet away from him since Harry wanted him as far away as possible while Louis only rolled his eyes and Mason just wanted to get it over with but wanted nothing but to make Harry and Louis pay. To him, things weren't over. Louis and Harry had decided to just stay at each other's houses at least until Louis was seven months pregnant and then Harry would move in with Louis to help with the baby and Jay with the girls. While Harry was suspended he had asked for extra hours at the pet store but since he was still a minor and in school, Ryan, the manager of the store had refused apologizing and telling him that he just couldn't do it and that that would be illegal. 

 

Harry spent half the day with Louis every day to keep him company while the girls were at school and Jay at work and then he would leave for work after cooking something for them to eat. It had been four months since Louis and Harry had been together and as soon as they were alone they didn't even wasted time and immediately made a run for Louis' bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind while Louis begged Harry to fuck him into oblivion. Of course Harry being Harry and only wanting to protect both of them went as slow as he could frustrating Louis to no end who only wanted harry to go faster.

 

Soon enough the two weeks had passed and Harry had to go back to school where everything was boring without Louis and since he was almost five months pregnant it worried Harry to leave him alone in fear of something happening to him so he found himself texting Louis as much as he could.

 

"Lou, I'm home!" Harry yelled walking into his house with the key Jay had given him two weeks before.

 

"Harry..." Louis mumbled from the sofa where he was sitting crying and feeling around his protruding belly.

 

"Boo what's wrong, is the baby okay?" Harry asked kneeling down next to Louis and reaching to touch his belly.

 

"The-the b-baby just kinda moved..." Louis wailed wiping the s not off with a tissue.

 

"Really?" Harry asked as his hands roamed around his stomach covering the whole entire bump.

 

"It was just like a tiny fluttering but it was there and I felt it." Louis cried harder.

 

"Lou why are you crying?" Harry asked slightly amused.

 

"B-because he moved and it felt weird, I called Dr. Summers and she said it could have been that he was squeezed against my front." Louis sniffled.

 

"C'mere Lou, don't cry." Harry said getting up to sit next to Louis and wrap his arms around him.

 

"Do you have to work today?" Louis asked looking up with blue teary eyes.

 

"I could call in sick." Harry suggested reaching for his phone as Louis nodded frantically.

 

"Ryan? I'm really sorry but I can't come to work today, my throat hurts and so does my body." Harry said faking coughs here and there and a raspy voice.

 

"Thank you, I'll see you in two days then. Bye." Harry mumbled.

 

Guess what?" Harry asked back in his normal voice after hanging up.

 

"What?" Louis asked poking Harry's belly button.

 

"I don't have to work today or tomorrow." Harry said kissing Louis' forehead.

 

"Fuck...I would ask for a tiny sexual favor but my sister's will be here at any moment now." Louis groaned.

 

"I think the baby hates me." Harry sighed looking in the direction of the window on his left.

 

"What? No he doesn't, he...she lobes you Haz." Louis said with a big goofy smile.

 

"Then why won't she move when I'm around? I got here and she immediately stopped." Harry pointed out.

 

"Harry...It's still too soon for the baby to start moving that often. The doctor said it was just a fluttering now that won't happen that often, the baby loves you you're her dad." Louis said playing with Harry's hair.

 

"If you say so." Harry sighed.

 

"I know so." Louis said.

 

"LouBear we're home!" Lottie screamed from the door then heading to the recliner throwing her backpack over to the side.

 

"Hey Lottie, hey girls." Louis said getting comfortable in Harry's arms.

 

"Lou we're hungry." Daisy and Phoebe said at the same time making Louis uncomfortable at how creepy it looked and sounded.

 

"Husband your four children are hungry and I'm too pregnant to get up and make them something." Louis whined then rubbed his stomach to make his point.

 

"Sure pregnant husband, I'll make our daughters something to eat." Harry smiled rolling his eyes playfully.

 

"Yay, husband is making the food!" Phoebe cheered.

 

"Stupid they're the husbands and we're the children so that means they're our daddies." Daisy rolled her eyes.

 

"Daisy please don't call your sister stupid." Louis scolded Daisy.

 

"I won't do it again...pregnant daddy." Daisy giggled batting her eyelashes.

 

"I would tickle you but I'm too pregnant to do so." Louis said.

 

"Lou you're not even that big yet." Fizz groaned from her spot next to Lottie.

 

"Fizz I'm almost five months pregnant and I'm already tired as hell." Louis said sleepily.

 

"Can we just order pizza?!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.

 

"Sure love!" Louis shouted back.

 

Harry came back a few minutes later with his cell phone by his ear ordering pepperoni pizza for everybody while Louis tried to stay awake but Harry's warmth next to him was making it impossible. He was woken up by the loud door bell only to notice he had fallen asleep and Harry was at the door, he saw Lottie looking in Harry's direction narrowing her eyes into slits and as soon as Louis turned around his blood boiled when he noticed the delivery guy flirting shamelessly with Harry, his Harry! while the green eyed boy looked completely uncomfortable as he handed him the money.

 

"We'll help Boo!" Phoebe said getting up followed by Daisy as Louis observed them completely confused.

 

"Daddy we're hungry!" Both Phoebe and Daisy screamed at the same time clinging to Harry's legs.

 

"Yeah babe, the kids are hungry." Louis glared getting up from the sofa with a hand on his belly making the bump obvious as the delivery guy gape at him, his eyes traveling down to his bump.

 

"Thank you." Harry awkwardly said taking the boxes from him then closing the door.

 

"Ass hole..." Louis mumbled walking away to his room.

 

"Lou aren't you gonna eat?" Harry asked.

 

"M'not hungry." Louis yelled back closing the door then going straight for the shower since he hadn't showered the day before, he was busy cleaning his hair when he heard obnoxious knocking on the door.

 

"Louis open the door!" Harry yelled.

 

"I'm taking a shower! Are you deaf or what!?" Louis yelled back as the mood swings started much to his annoyance. He heard the lock clicking and soon Harry was standing by the shower pulling the curtain open to look at Louis who screamed trying to cover himself.

 

"What the fuck Harry! What's wrong with you?" Louis screamed.

 

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Harry asked equally annoyed.

 

"No, now get out so I can shower in peace." Louis glared.

 

"I'm not leaving until you yell me what's going on." Harry crossed his arms over his chest looking at Louis expectantly.

 

"Nothing's wrong." Louis huffed.

 

"Yes there is now tell me." Harry insisted.

 

Louis looked down tearing up, " I'm fat and ugly and you're gonna leave me for a more fit guy." Louis mumbled finally giving up.

 

"Louis you know I love you and the baby, I would never leave." Harry said hugging Louis jot caring if he was getting wet.

 

"You promise?" Louis asked in a small voice.

 

"I promise." Harry nodded.

 

"I'm gonna finish showering then I'll see you downstairs in a bit." Louis said and Harry nodded closing the curtain then the door after leaving.

 

Louis stepped out of the shower careful not to slip and wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror smiling fondly down at his bump, he turned sideways and began stroking it carefully.

 

"Hey sweetheart, you're probably asleep but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I can't wait for you to get here...You know what? I actually can, you take your time and get here when you're ready." Louis said smiling.

 

He got dressed and made his downstairs where Harry and the girls were eating with him attending to their every need and Louis felt his chest warming up knowing what a great dad Harry will be and he was happy he had been the one to get him pregnant because he know knew their baby will always be safe with Harry. He slowly sat down next to him and Harry immediately wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and ate with his other hand, his rather large hand began rubbing circles on the side of his stomach making Louis shiver from the sensation. After they were done eating the girls had gone to their rooms to do homework while Louis and Harry sat on his bed against the headboard talking about anything. Louis suddenly felt nauseous and rushed to the toilet where he literally vomited everything he had eaten that day gagging until nothing came out while Harry rubbed his back.

 

"I hate this...and its all your fucking fault you ass hole." Louis mumbled tiredly while Harry tried not to laugh.

 

"It's okay Lou." Harry said.

 

"I'm gonna sleep." Louis said flushing the toilet and then grabbing his toothbrush to brush his teeth as much as he could.

 

~*~

 

"We get to find out the sex today Lou, aren't you excited?" Harry said excitedly rolling around Louis' bed while Louis just nodded.

 

Louis was already five months pregnant or twenty weeks and he was only getting bigger and bigger since he was a guy he was slightly bigger than a female. The cravings, mood swings, and slight swelling in his ankles had really picked up that week and he was hating every second of it, he wanted to tell Harry to just shut up about it but couldn't since he didn't wanted to make him sad.

 

"We're finally going to find out what you are baby, daddy loves you." Harry said to the baby then kissing it as they were laying down on the bed and Harry's head was next to Louis' bump talking and stroking it while Louis brushed Harry's hair with his fingers.

 

"What are we gonna name it?" Louis suddenly asked.

 

"Hmm, if it's a girl I wanna name her Ruby...wait no, I like Crystal or Jade." Harry said dreamily.

 

"Why gem names?" Louis asked curiously.

 

"Because she's my most precious gem." Harry answered and Louis started tearing up but quickly wiped them away.

 

"I like Crystal, we can name her Crystal babe. I like Brooke, Crystal Brooke Styles-Tomlinson. Long but I like it, do you like it Haz?" Louis asked nervously.

 

"I love it. How about boy names?" Harry said his head around to look at Louis.

 

"I really like Oliver." Louis smiled looking at Harry with a hopeful expression.

 

"I like Bradley or Dylan...Bradley Oliver Styles-Tomlinson. Eww no. Dylan Oliver Styles-Tomlinson...I like it, do you?" Harry asked.

 

"I do, we also need to start buying stuff for him or her. Thank God we'll know the sex by then so that way we know what color to buy and what to buy." Louis sighed.

 

"I really have no clue about what we're gonna need." Harry said.

 

"I don't either but your mum printed us a pretty detailed list that goes from what we absolutely need to what's the least we need. Oh...we gotta go." Louis said looking at the time on his phone.

 

"How have you been feeling Lou?" Dr. Summers asked.

 

"Pretty good actually, the only thing that worries me is that it hasn't moved at all." Louis frowned.

 

"Well, this is the month where you'll start feeling like flutters or butterflies in the stomach, that's called quickening. Now you felt your baby move a bit earlier but these will be a bit more stronger...lift up your shirt for me please." Dr. Summers said.

 

"Is it okay, can you see the sex?" Harry asked eagerly.

 

"Congratulations...It's a healthy baby boy." Dr. Summers announced.

 

"Babe it's our little Dylan." Louis said wiping the tears away.

 

"A little boy...we're gonna have a little boy." Harry said kissing Louis on the lips.

 

"Just four more months to go and you'll have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Summers smiled wiping Louis' stomach with a towel.

 

"Thanks." Louis said getting off of the table with Harry's help.

 

"I want to talk about scheduling a C-Section, what do you guys think about August 1st?"

 

"That's...What do you think Louis?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, August 1st is okay." Louis nodded.

 

"Alright then, I'll go schedule it for you. You guys are free to go and remember Louis, drink plenty of water, get plenty of rest and call me if something is bothering you." Dr. Summers said.

 

"Will do." Louis smiled.

 

**

 

"Can we pretty please go shopping for Dylan's things now?" Harry asked pouting his bottom lip.

 

"Alright. Feels great to actually call him by his name now." Louis said looking at the ultrasound pictures.

 

"I know, our mums and sisters are gonna flip once we tell them." Harry said.

 

"Yeah."

 

They later found themselves outside of Babies R Us staring wide eyed at the entrance, Louis gulped and took Harry's hand in his dragging him back to the car clutching the printed list in his other hand.

 

"Lou...hell no! We're going in and getting Dylan what he needs." Harry said dragging Louis back.

 

"Harry I'm not ready, people are gonna look at us funny." Louis whined.

 

"No they won't, you're not the only pregnant guy around and if they do I'll punch them." Harry said wrapping his arm around Louis' waist pulling him forward.

 

"If you say so babe. Okay...here's what we need. Five to seven one-piece outfits that zip or snap down the front and all the way down the leg. Five to seven shirts that have plenty of room at the neck so you don't choke the baby..."

 

"I'm not gonna choke him!" Harry gasped looking at Louis with wide eyes.

 

"Babe...I'm reading exactly what your mum wrote." Louis giggled.

 

"Oh...go ahead then." Harry said letting out a relieved breath.

 

"... better if they go over his or her tummy, his tummy and diaper and snap at the crotch. Five to seven leggings or pull-on-pants, five outer layers such as sweaters fleece jackets and sweatshirts, preferably with a hood. Avoid clothing that has dangling strings, tassels and ribbons because they're a choking hazard. Hats and mittens, socks or booties, five to seven pajamas. Diapers, wipes, changing pad if you're not buying a changing table, stroller, car seat, baby carrier if you want one.

 

Six to twelve burp clothes, four to twelve four and eight ounce bottles as well as the same amount of nipples. Formula (you can get later), two bottle brushes, three to five bibs, pacifiers, bouncy seat, play mat, crib and mattress, bedding, blankets, bulb syringe and thermometer. Haz that's a lot of stuff, how are we gonna pay for all of that." Louis asked beginning to tear up. Stupid hormones.

 

"Don't cry Lou, we don't need the changing table, or the bouncy seat and the formula and play mat we can get later." Harry said hugging Louis trying to get him to calm down.

 

"It's still a lot of stuff and expensive." Louis argued.

 

"Babe I've been saving up for ages and I didn't wanted to tell you this but our mums already payed for half the stuff, all we have to do is pick what we like." Harry said.

 

"You had all of this planned out didn't you?" Louis narrowed his eyes into slits.

 

"Mhm, now come on." Harry smiled pulling him towards the store where their jaws literally dropped at the amount of baby stuff.

 

"Well shit..." Harry mumbled.

 

The spent the next two hours picking stuff for the baby proving it difficult since Louis was extremely picky at the clothes and the crib and car seat saying it had to be a hundred percent safe for Dylan. Thankfully a woman who was genuinely nice to them helped them out when they started arguing over the car seat, Louis wanted a Winnie-the-pooh one while Harry wanted a simple blue one saying Dylan would not even notice the freaking designs and ended up getting the Winnie-the-pooh one then they started another argument when Louis flat out refused the white crib Harry wanted and ended up getting his way and got the dark wooden one.

 

"Mum we're home!" Louis yelled as he entered the house carrying two light bags while Harry carried the heavier stuff.

 

"Is it a girl or a boy? Please tell me it's a girl." Gemma yelled running out of the kitchen crossing her fingers.

 

"Gems what are you doing here?" Harry asked eyeing her carefully.

 

"We're all here." Gemma rolled her eyes and soon everybody walked out of the kitchen.

 

"Well? What is it, boy or girl?" Anne asked.

 

"It's a...It's a boy." Harry said.

 

"Yup, it's a Dylan Oliver." Louis smiled.

 

"It's a boy...and you named him Dylan Oliver? Anne, we have a grandson." Jay cried hugging Anne.

 

"Sorry Gems..." Harry said not sorry at all.

 

"It's okay Haz...girls we have a nephew on the way, group hug." Gemma cried hugging Lottie, Fizz, Daisy and Phoebe.

 

"We already went shopping...can you guys help me bring the stuff in, I don't want Louis carrying heavy stuff." Harry smiled.

 

They spent the afternoon bringing the stuff in then sorting it through as they all cooed at every thing they had picked as Jay helped Louis clear his closet then his dresser out to make more space for Dylan and Harry's stuff while Harry set the crib up. Both boys couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> ...and shit's about to go down. Just saying. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut before the storm.

 

One month later.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I won't go if you want me to stay." Harry said fixing his hair.

 

"Haz...You need to get out, you're always either here or at work." Louis said for the tenth time as he rubbed small circles around his six and a half month belly.

 

They had graduated earlier that day and now Harry wanted to stay home and watch a movie while cuddling Louis but Louis kept insisting that Harry needed to go out and go to that end of the year party Josh was throwing at his house aka the place where Harry knocked up Louis. Louis was already at his sixth month mark rubbing his belly as Dylan wouldn't stop kicking and Harry's voice only encouraged him to keep going. He had first kicked when Louis was busy eating the lasagna Harry had cooked for him and immediately had started crying while he had Harry's hand in a tight grip urging him to go ahead and feel him, since then Dylan seemed to like Harry's voice talking to him but Louis' when it came to singing to him.

 

"Alright boo, but promise me you're gonna call me if you need something. It does not matter what." Harry said putting his shirt on.

 

"I will, now come kiss us goodbye." Louis said reaching for Harry making grabby hands at him until he was within reach.

 

"I love you Lou and I love you too peanut." Harry said kissing Louis then his stomach.

 

"Peanut?" Louis giggled.

 

"Just a nickname for him." Harry said blushing.

 

"Well I like it." Louis smiled.

 

"I'll be back in a few hours Lou, don't wait up for me." Harry said kissing him one more time then leaving.

 

Louis looked around his room noticing the big changes his room had gone through the last month, his bed had been pushed up against the wall to make room for Dylan's crib that was filled with Louis' clothes, the baby clothes they had yet to put away and other stuff, a stroller with its matching car seat were propped up in the corner and his closet was filled with baby clothes then empty space as Harry was planning to move in in a month. Louis yawned and noticing it was already nine he decided to just go ahead and go to bed knowing Harry would wake him up when he got home.

 

He slowly opened his eyes noticing it was already morning and silently cursed Harry who was completely passed out next to him still fully dressed in last night's clothes for not waking him up like he wanted. He got out from under the covers with difficulty and waddled over to the bathroom to take a shower and cursed even more when he wasn't able to easily take a shower like he used to.

 

"Lou?" Louis heard Harry outside the bathroom knocking on the door.

 

"It's open." Louis said loud enough for Harry to hear.

 

"Hey babe." Harry mumbled sleepily then began brushing his teeth.

 

"Harry Edward Styles! Why the hell didn't you woke me up like I asked you to?!" Louis angrily yelled while washing his hair.

 

"Lou...I don't even remember getting home and I don't even drank that much, I don't remember shit and its fucking frustrating me." Harry growled slamming the drawer shut.

 

"Watch your mouth...the baby can hear you." Louis snapped then screeched when Harry yanked open the curtain trying to cover himself feeling self-conscious about how he looked.

 

"I'm sorry peanut, daddy didn't meant to say those bad words but it felt necessary." Harry cooed feeling around Louis' stomach and smiling when he felt him kick.

 

"Harry close the curtain I'm getting cold." Louis shivered.

 

Harry walked towards the door locking it then came back and stripped his clothes off getting in the shower with Louis closing the curtain after him. As soon as Louis turned around to face Harry he yelped in surprise when Harry wrapped arms around him, pupils blown wide covering the green and connected his lip a with his own into a slow passionate kiss moaning into it. Harry suddenly grabbed their hardening members with one hand and began rubbing them together as Louis dug his nails in Harry's back and hid his face in his chest then began kissing it and sucking leaving red marks behind.

 

"H-Harry..." Louis moaned bucking his hips up into Harry's hand to add more friction chasing his release.

 

"Shh..." Harry mumbled planting tiny kisses on Louis' face and shoulders.

 

Harry continued jerking them off until Louis' breath hitched with Harry having to hold him up as his fingernails clawed deeper onto Harry's back and then came all over his hand with Harry following after, the sight of Louis coming undone driving him over the edge. Harry rinsed his hand off then continued kissing Louis until they had to pull apart trying to catch their breath as Harry wrapped his arm around Louis shielding him from the water with his taller and broader frame.

 

"That was amazing." Harry mumbled breathlessly.

 

"Mhm, what was that for?" Louis sighed feeling Dylan kick his right side stiffening for a bit.

 

"You okay Lou?" Harry asked feeling the way Louis had gone rigid in his arms.

 

"Y-yeah, he just kicked me and I think he was stretching." Louis said looking up at Harry with a tiny smile and those wide blue eyes Harry loved so much.

 

"Three more months and he'll be here." Harry said pecking him on the lips.

 

"Don't we have the C-Section scheduled for August first?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah why?" Harry said grabbing the soap and rubbing it all over Louis' back.

 

"It's the middle of May...that means we have two and a half months until he gets here." Louis said giggling at the way Harry's eyes widened comically.

 

"That's so soon...can't wait to have him in my arms. Who do you think he'll look like?" Harry asked grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair.

 

"You." Louis said rinsing the soap off of his body.

 

"No, he's gonna look like you." Harry smiled.

 

"But I want him to look like you." Louis pouted.

 

"What about a perfect mix of the both of us, would you like that?" Harry asked passing a towel over to Louis then drying his hair then his body with another one.

 

"I would love that." Louis confirmed.

 

"Ooh so that's how I got here." Harry said in realization looking at his phone.

 

"How?" Louis asked.

 

"Zayn and Niall brought me back and said I was smashed but I only had a single beer. I don't get how I got that drunk if it was only one." Harry said trying to remember what had happened.

 

"Lightweight." Louis laughed putting one of Harry's shirts on since they fit better then his boxers and sweatpants.

 

"No...you've seen me drink before and you know I'm not." Harry said getting worried.

 

"Relax babe, it was probably a different brand than what you're used to." Louis said picking up a package of newborn diapers from the floor then throwing them on the crib with the other stuff when he couldn't find a place to put them.

 

"I'm gonna have to organize all his stuff again if we actually want a place for Dylan to sleep in." Harry said looking at the crib with a frown.

 

"Go crazy." Louis said walking out of the room to go eat breakfast leaving Harry behind to get dressed.

 

As soon as he got dressed and had breakfast Harry got to work clearing the crib up putting the piles of clothes and soft blue and white blankets in their respective place in the closet cooing at the tiny shirts while Louis was forced to find a place to stash all the diapers and boxes of wipes in. Anne had told them that as soon as Dylan was born she would go out and buy the formula for Dylan since they had found out that even if Louis began lactating (which he will much to Louis' protests and denials) it wouldn't be enough to feed him.

 

The next day which was a Sunday Louis was sprawled on his bed thinking about the play mat and the bouncy seat they still had to buy and he really wanted while he was waiting for Harry to get back from his job at the pet store so he could massage his back because it was killing him and it wasn't helping that Dylan was kicking up a storm like he was sensing Harry was almost home and he only kept getting bigger and bigger and Louis at that point just wanted him out. He received a text message and happily looked at it with a smile thinking it was Harry but it quickly turned into a frown and his eyes began watering and stinging. 

 

"Babe, peanut I'm home! Where are you guys?" Harry shouted from downstairs an hour later and Louis quickly wiped away his tears feeling Dylan moving around frantically at having heard Harry's voice.

 

"Hey Lou, what are you doing here? Where's every body?"Harry asked leaning in for a kiss then frowned when Louis moved away making him kiss him on the cheek.

 

"They're all out shopping with your mum and sister." Louis answered feeling numb after crying for an hour straight.

 

"Hi Dylan, hi baby." Harry said kneeling down to rub Louis' stomach then frowned in confusion when he kissed it and Louis flinched away.

 

"Lou...what's wrong?" Harry asked and Louis began to cry slapping Harry's hand away when he moved it to wipe his tears away.

 

"Why?" Louis snapped pushing Harry off of him getting up with one hand supporting his bloated belly.

 

"Why what? Louis what's wrong?" Harry asked completely confused following Louis who was standing next to the crib.

 

"You fucking know, fucking answer me!" Louis yelled throwing the teddy bear Harry had gotten for Dylan at him.

 

"If I knew what you're talking about then I would fucking do it but I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Harry yelled back walking closer to Louis reaching to grab his arm.

 

"Don't fucking touch me ass hole! How could you do that to me, is it pay back for how I treated you before? I loved you Harry, I'm pregnant with YOUR baby. Why would you cheat on me and with Mason's friend!" Louis screamed throwing his cellphone at Harry who immediately caught it and his eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

 

'While you're stuck in your house getting fatter and uglier your boyfriend's fucking other guys. They won't get pregnant with tiny freaks."

 

Harry quickly opened the attachment and choked on his own saliva when he saw a picture of him 'supposedly' full on making out with Alex, one of Mason's close friends. He searched for the number and cursed when he saw it had shown as unknown, he looked up to see Louis crying and rubbing his stomach in a spot where no doubt Dylan had just kicked him as his tears soaked that particular spot.

 

"Lou..." Harry pleaded putting his hands over Louis', his heart breaking when Louis slapped it away.

 

"If you didn't wanted to be stuck with us then you should've said so...this is why I didn't wanted to tell you about Dylan." Louis mumbled refusing to look at Harry. 

 

"Lou I swear it's not what it looks like, I..."

 

"It is what it looks like, don't lie to me anymore Harry. Do you even love me, love Dylan?" Louis whimpered.

 

"Of course I do. Louis I swear I didn't cheated on you. I don't even remember what happened, please love you have to believe me." Harry said taking a step closer to Louis.

 

"Get out." Louis said softly crying harder when Dylan kicked him.

 

"W-What?" Harry asked tearing up.

 

"I said get out, get out of my room, get out of my house, just get out of my life. I don't want to see you ever again." Louis glared at Harry.

 

"Louis please..." Harry cried. 

 

"You need to leave Harry, Dylan and I don't need you." Louis snapped pushing Harry towards the door.

 

"You can't just tell me to leave you and our son, Louis I didn't cheated on you, you know me. You know I love you Lou." Harry pleaded trying to get Louis to stop pushing him without hurting him.

 

"He's not your son, he's mine, only mine. You should've thought about him last night now fucking get out." Louis screamed.

 

"Louis please just listen to me."

 

"I really thought you loved me and that you wanted to be with me and raise him together. We're over, I don't want to be with someone who's only here because he knocked me up and for stuck here." Louis said trying to seat down.

 

"Louis it's not like that...I am here because I want to, I want to be with the both of you." Harry said kneeling down in front of Louis.

 

"Just...just leave Harry, take all your stuff and leave. If you want to you can go to the hospital to see him after he's born but that's it." Louis said refusing to loom at Harry.

 

Harry nodded and quickly picked up all his things he had there putting them in his backpack and left Louis' house figuring out he should just give Louis time and that he'll come around. He was extremely confused as to what the hell had happened that night, he remembered having only one beer and that was it. He tried to remember what had happened after that but all that came to his mind was drinking that beer while talking with Niall then when he tried to remember what happened after that there was only a big empty space where he couldn't remember a single thing, he wiped the tears away and got in his car driving away from the love of his life and their son. He needed to find out what had happened no matter what if he actually wanted to see his baby being born. 

 

Louis tried not to cry anymore but the tears just kept falling down his face and he knew it was a his fault for treating Harry so badly before he got pregnant and now Harry wanted to see other people, he let out a sob when Dylan moved once again serving as proof that he was still there and he was the reason Harry was stuck with him.

 

"It's just us two now Dylan, I'm sorry daddy won't be here with us anymore. I promise to always love you and take care of you, you're my life baby. I will never let anyone hurt you, I love you with all my heart sweetheart." Louis smiled sadly rubbing over the spot where Dylan had kicked him lightly.

 

He got up and picked up the teddy bear bringing it close to his chest then sag back down on the bed thinking that in two and a half more months he'll be a single father. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest then got stomped over leaving him with nothing to live for, Harry had only been gone for a few minutes and he already missed him, Dylan wasn't kicking the usual anymore.

 

Louis missed his warmth, the sound of his heart beating against his ear when they cuddled at night, he just wanted to give up and drown in his own misery but he had his son to think about. Eventually he had to calm down and stop crying when he began cramping and Dylan stopped moving and kicking for three hours straight when he usually did a the time driving Louis crazy and now he was freaking out when he thought his baby was hurt. He was about to calm Harry when Dylan began moving again, he spent the rest of the afternoon in bed ignoring his family, Harry, his friends and the world refusing to eat even though he was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> It's not edited yet so let me know if you see any errors, thanks. :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

 

"Louis broke up with me." Harry said as he walked in on Liam's room where all three boys were playing FIFA and stared at Harry like he had three heads.

 

"Why?" Zayn asked.

 

"He thinks I cheated on him with Alex last night at the party but I didn't, I swear I didn't." Harry frantically said waving his arms around.

 

"You were totally passed out thirty minutes after you got there, how is that possible?" Niall asked.

 

"I don't know! Someone sent him a picture of Alex and I making out with a really nasty text but I don't remember shit, I only had one single stupid beer." Harry nearly yelled then sat down on the bed with his hands covering his face.

 

"Uh Harry? I think you were drugged." Liam slowly said as realization crossed Harry's face.

 

"B-But why?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't know but we'll figure it out, you need to go back to Louis and explain." Liam adviced.

 

"No...I've been calling him non stop all day and he won't answer my calls, Jay said he hasn't come out of his room all day. Fuck he even said j can't be there when Dylan's born and that I can see him one time after he's born and that's it." Harry said tearing up. 

 

"Louis didn't mean it Harry, you know how he gets when he's angry and hurt. He acts before he thinks." Zayn said sympathetically.

 

"Still...He said Dylan's only his and you all know how much I love and want that baby. I really want him." Harry said fiddling with his fingers.

 

"We know Harry and he'll come around, you'll see how by Tuesday he'll be calling you and asking you to go back because he can't sleep by himself." Niall said then giggled.

 

"I hope so." Harry said wiping the tears off.

 

Louis never called back and the weeks passed by and soon he found himself at 30 weeks pregnant only waiting for Dylan to be born so he could have someone to cuddle at night and because he just wanted to hold him in his arms. Since Harry was out of school and uni was a year away since be had decided to skip a year to focus on Dylan and Louis he had taken another job at a small bakery and spent most of his days working his butt off to save enough money for Louis and their baby.

 

He was almost never home and when he got there it was only to eat, shower and then go to sleep missing Louis and rest for another day, he had stopped calling Louis a week after their fight to keep him from stressing out unaware that his absence affected Louis greatly. Louis was absolutely refusing to do anything and he would stay holed up in his room all day not wanting anyone to visit him or enter his room but the last week of his seventh month he absolutely had to get out since he had an appointment.

 

**

 

"Is my baby okay?" Louis asked after Dr. Summers kept looking at the screen with furrowed eyebrows then carefully listened to his little heartbeat.

 

"Louis...you've lost weight, you're supposed to be gaining or at least keep it steady. Are you not eating?" Dr. Summers asked with a concerned look.

 

"I-I'm going through some difficult times right now and sometimes I'm just not hungry so I don't eat." Louis confessed.

 

"Louis," She sighed. "You need to eat and stop stressing out too much. I'm not gonna lie to you because you need to know and I'm worried, Louis...Dylan's heartbeat is getting weaker." Dr. Summers said and her heart broke at the sight in front of her.

 

"What? He's not gonna die is he?" Louis frantically asked as he started crying and breathing harder, gasping for air.

 

"Louis please calm down, just breathe, in, out, in, out. Louis you're hurting him." Dr. Summers said but Louis just kept getting worse.

 

She frantically yelled for the nurses to get there and had no choice but to sedate Louis since his blood pressure was getting higher and it was dangerous for both Louis and the baby. Louis couldn't concentrate on what she was saying at all, he just couldn't lose his and Harry's baby boy who he loved with all his being and who was the only thing he still had of Harry's. He had realized a few days after their fight that he was being ridiculous and that he should just call Harry but then he thought about all the times he had cheated on him and how he had treated him before and all the will to call him vanished into thin air. All he did all day was cry and cry only eating when he was absolutely starving and now his baby was paying the consequences for his stupid actions.

 

"Are you sure he and the baby are okay?" Jay asked her as she looked sadly at her sleeping son.

 

"We were able to stabilize him. Jay...He's almost eight months along and Dylan's heartbeat keeps getting weaker and it will keep getting weaker until it stops, Louis' not eating and you know that if he doesn't eat then the baby won't get the necessary nutrients and the stress just adds on to that." Dr. Summers said as Jay started crying. 

 

"He's going through a lot right now and I'm always begging him to eat but he just won't until he's really starving and I...I just don't know what to do anymore." Jay cried as Dr. Summers wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

"Whatever's going on is none of my business Jay but if he keeps doing what he's doing then he can lose his baby and I'm afraid he's gonna lose it if he does, I just told him about Dylan's heartbeat and I had to sedate him." Dr. Summers said.

 

"When can he go home?" Jay asked.

 

"Anytime you want to take him, you probably want to wait until he wakes up." Dr. Summers suggested.

 

"No...I'll just call Harry to come help me." Jay smiled.

 

"Okay then, call me if anything happens." Dr. Summers smiled then walked away.

 

"Harry...It's Jay." Jay nervously said.

 

"Hi...Are you okay? Is Louis?" Harry frantically asked pushing his food away.

 

"Are you busy love?" Jay asked praying for a no.

 

"No...I'm actually on my lunch break right now." Harry informed her.

 

"Louis had an appointment today and he had a panic attack and had to be sedated. I was wondering if you could come help me take him home, he's okay Harry but we need to talk." Jay said.

 

"I-I'm on my way." Harry said throwing away his food and hurrying out of the lunch area at the pet store.

 

After calling in sick at the bakery and talking to his manager at the pet store Harry drove towards the hospital imagining the worst scenarios as to why Louis had had a panic attack. He immediately began tearing up at the thought that maybe something was very wrong with Dylan or he was already gone, if he was then he was the one to blame because if he hadn't gone to that party then none of this would be happening. He parked his car out in the parking lot then rushed towards the room where Jay had told him he was in and once he stepped into the room he stopped in his tracks just staring at Louis' sleeping form. He was bigger than the last time he had seen him but it was only his stomach because he was skinnier and was sickly pale.

 

"Lou...What happened to you love?" Harry whispered walking closer putting a hand over his stomach and the other brushed through Louis' thin hair.

 

"Harry..." Jay said walking in with a cup of tea.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her kissing Louis' knuckles.

 

"He came in for his appointment he found out...He found out Dylan's heartbeat is getting weaker and had a panic attack. She had to sedate him to keep his blood pressure from getting higher." Jay explained.

 

"They're both okay right? Jay...look at him, he's all skin and bones. Is he not eating?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

 

"He's not okay Harry, ever since you left he doesn't come out of his room and he almost never eats. I'm always-even the girls, we're always begging him to eat but he won't." Jay explained.

 

"But..."

 

"Harry I need your help to take him home. I don't want him to wake up here and I have to work and I can't take him, I drove him so can you please take him home?" Jay asked, pleading with her eyes.

 

"Of course." Harry immediately said.

 

Harry helped Jay put Louis in a wheelchair then wheeled him towards his car, once they got there Jay teared up again when Harry quickly grabbed two boxes containing the bouncy seat and the play mat Louis wanted so bad but couldn't have because he didn't had a job and no money to buy them and he refused to take her money so she cried when a blushing Harry picked them up from the backseat and put them in the trunk without saying anything.

 

"You got them for him." Jay stated with a small smile.

 

"Yeah...I know he wants them so bad so after I had enough money saved up I went back to the store and bought them. Harry said picking Louis up then carefully setting him down in the backseat, he buckled him up and kissed his stomach then his forehead before closing the door.

 

"You're a good boy Harry, I know he's safe with you." Jay said kissing his cheek then walked away with the wheelchair.

 

Harry drove towards Louis' house glancing at him every now and then through the mirror, once he was in front of Louis' house he picked him up and carried him all the way up to his room tucking him in in bed then walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some chicken soup. The food was already done when he heard Louis calling for his mum figuring out he was alone since his sisters were over at their dad's house, he grabbed the warm bowl, a spoon, and a cup of Orange juice putting them on a tray then walked upstairs. He was sitting up on the bed rubbing his stomach then his eyes widened when he saw Harry's expressionless face and gulped knowing that Harry had found out about Dylan and now he hated him because he was killing their baby.

 

"I made you chicken soup. How are you feeling?" Harry asked setting the tray down by his bed then walking towards him kneeling down.

 

"I-I'm tired and my head hurts. What are you doing here?" Louis asked fiddling with his fingers.

 

"They had to sedate you at the hospital and your mum called and asked me if I could go get you. Eat this." Harry said not knowing how to act or feel around Louis anymore.

 

"I'm not hungry." Louis mumbled.

 

"I'm not asking you if you're hungry, I'm telling you you're gonna eat it. Dammit!" Harry finally snapped raising his voice and regretting it immediately when Louis' lips began to tremble and he started crying.

 

"Just leave." Louis said covering his face with his hands and flinched when his bedroom door was slammed closed.

 

He heard the front door open then close with force letting him know that Harry had left and that he probably wasn't coming back and that's when he began crying. A few minutes later when Louis had finally started eating the chicken soup Harry walked back in into his room carrying two boxes with him then set them down in the corner next to the stroller and the car seat then went to sit next to Louis watching him as he ate until he was done then took the dirty dishes and left the room without saying anything. Louis just shrugged it off trying not to cry again for the sake of Dylan who was moving a little bit more after hearing Harry's voice and just decided to take a nap.

 

"Lou...wake up, your mum's here so I'm gonna go now." Harry said and smiled a little when he saw Louis' blue eyes looking back at him.

 

"She told you didn't she?" Louis asked flinching at how raspy his voice was.

 

"Yeah...and you need to eat more Louis, you owe it to our baby so he can stay healthy." Harry said putting a hand over Louis' stomach.

 

"I will, don't worry about it." Louis said.

 

"I just can't not worry about it Louis, he's my son too and he's getting weaker just because you're being stupid and immature." Harry said and Louis felt like he had been slapped.

 

"I don't wanna argue with you anymore so just do me a favor and get the hell out of my house. Don't comeback anymore." Louis said tearing up and turning away from Harry.

 

"Goodbye Louis." Harry said leaving the room.

 

As his mom was asleep Louis got up and walked towards the corner curious as to what was in the boxes Harry had brought in earlier and sighed sadly when he saw it was the damn bouncy seat and the play mat he was dying to have, he noticed a sticky note in one of the boxes and began reading. ' I finally had enough money saved up to buy them for Dylan. Remember that I love you Lou.' Louis carefully put the boxes back and went to bed hoping to get some sleep but he ended up falling asleep at four in the morning then he was woken up by somebody knocking on the front door.

 

He looked at the clock and saw it was only nine so that meant his mum was already at work and he decided to ignore whoever was at the door. However, three minutes later that same person was still knocking so Louis just groaned and got up pulling a big hoodie and walked downstairs to get the door.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Louis growled.

 

"I just wanted to talk to you." Alex said in a serious tone.

 

"You came to make fun of me? You can fuck off." Louis snapped.

 

"Louis please..." Alex begged.

 

"No! I don't wanna hear it, now fucking leave." Louis yelled.

 

"Harry never cheated on you." Alex said holding the door open.

 

"Yes he did now get the hell out of my house." Louis said trying not to cry.

 

"Mason drugged him then got me to make out with him so he could get back at both of you, he knows I'll do anything for him. Harry was so out of it he thought I was you and kept asking where Dylan had gone then after Mason took the picture he passed out and we just left him there until Niall and Zayn found him." Alex quickly explained before Louis could shut the door on his face. 

 

"You're lying. You like Mason and you just want to hurt me more to make him happy." Louis mumbled.

 

"I like him yes but he'll never like me back but I'm not an ass hole like him Louis, I felt so bad and the guilt is eating me alive. Harry loves you Louis, he really does and you're both gonna have a baby. You need to go and look for him, I know he's at the bakery right now working there." Alex said fidgeting a little.

 

"He works at the bakery? I thought he worked at the pet store." Louis said looking for his coat.

 

"According to my mum and sister he works at the pet store and the bakery." Alex said.

 

"Mason's so gonna get it, just wait until he's out." Louis grumbled pointing at his stomach.

 

"I'll take care of him. I'm really sorry Louis." Alex said looking down then left after Louis nodded.

 

After Alex was gone Louis quickly put on a coat and his shoes with a bit of difficulty and got out of the house towards the car sticking a piece of mint gum in his mouth to go find Harry and beg for forgiveness and without thinking he got in his car and drove towards Harry's favorite bakery knowing he'll be working there. Once he was there he got out and walked inside as the smell of freshly baked bread hit his nose and he immediately spotted Harry standing behind the counter wearing a black apron.

 

"Louis what are you doing here, did you come alone?" Harry asked looking around for Jay or any of the boys.

 

"Harry we need to talk." Louis said standing in front of him.

 

"Louis...I'm working, can you wait until I get off at noon." Harry asked.

 

"No it can't wait, we need to talk right now." Louis said with a determined look.

 

"About what? Louis I'm gonna get fired." Harry groaned.

 

"I just nee-oh god." Louis winced as a sharp pain hit his lower stomach.

 

"Lou are you okay?" Harry asked slowly taking his apron off and rushing towards Louis.

 

"Yeah I'm fine," Louis breathed out standing straight again. "Oh fuck no, I'm not okay. Harry fuck it hurts." Louis screamed.

 

"Elsa! Elsa I have to go, Louis' in labour." Harry yelled and a short plump woman came out running from the back and helped Harry put Louis in the car.

 

"Ha-arry, he's not ready." Louis sobbed then screamed when another contraction hit him.

 

"I know, you're both gonna be okay." Harry said driving and crying at how he was having to do this again as Louis cried and screamed.

 

"Harry I'm sorry, Alex t-told me Mason drugged you a-and I was such an ass. I'm s-sorry." Louis sobbed.

 

"That's okay Lou, just please calm down." Harry said.

 

"I didn't eat enough, I don't want him to die."

 

"He's not gonna die, he's not." Harry said then got out of the car with Louis in his arms.

 

"Please help him!" Harry yelled as he ran inside emergencies.

 

"How far along is he." A tall nurse asked him as she rushed over with a wheelchair.

 

"Thirty weeks." Harry answered.

 

"If his water hasn't broken then we cou-" she explained but was interrupted when his water broke.

 

He was rushed to the operating room with Harry following after and once again he was told he couldn't go in because it was an emergency c-section and Dylan needed to be taken out before he got stuck in Louis' birth canal. This time he only called his mum and told her to tell Gemma and the boys since Jay was on her way and soon he was surrounded by all of them as he tried to stay calm and not freak out. Almost an hour later he immediately got up from the couch in what was to be Louis' room when an unconscious Louis was brought in, his baby bump now gone making him look four months along again. 

 

"How is he, where's our baby?" Harry frantically asked.

 

"Harry...Jay, Louis' okay but Dylan i-"

 

"Dylan what?" Harry interrupted her.

 

"He's in an incubator in the NICU right now." Dr. Summers explained.

 

"But he's okay right?" Jay asked her as Gemma and Anne put a hand each on her tense shoulders.

 

"He was born ten weeks earlier, right now he's okay but I can't lie to you, there are many complications tha-"

 

"Like what? Just please..." Harry begged looking at a sleeping Louis.

 

"Respiratory distress syndrome but we are helping him breathe through small tubes in his nose since his lungs aren't fully developed, but that can lead to chronic lung disease or asthma as he gets older. Apnea where sometimes a preemie baby stops breathing for twenty seconds or more, bleeding in the brain, heart problems and Dylan's heartbeat is already weak. He was three pounds and four ounces and we gave him a steroid injection before he was born to help his lungs mature." Dr. Summers explained.

 

"Stop! Just stop." Harry cried.

 

"Harry..." Anne mumbled.

 

"We're doing everything we can and some of those complications might not even happen." Dr. Summers reassured him.

 

"C-can I see him...please." Harry begged.

 

"Just for a little bit, follow me."

 

Harry was given blue scribe then he was disinfected and led to the NICU and started breathing harder when he read 'Dylan Oliver Styles-Tomlinson' written in an incubator, he cried and almost choked in his own saliva when he saw him. He was tiny, tiny enough to fit in his hand and had tiny breathing tubes in his nose to help him breathe. He was only wearing a tiny preemie diaper that was still way too big on him and had tiny sticky plasters on his chest to monitor his heartbeat and what hurt the most was that he wasn't moving or crying and still had his eyes closed. Once he was able to look past that he noticed his tiny head covered with thin layer of light brown almost blond hair, pouty lips and button nose, he reached inside the incubator with his glove covered hand and smile sadly when Dylan's tiny hand barely wrapped around the tip of his finger.

 

"You're gonna be okay love, daddy loves you baby boy." Harry said observing his son who let out a tiny squeak and his hand twitched when he heard Harry's voice.

 

"Harry...Louis' awake." Dr. Summers said.

 

"Isn't it too soon?" Harry asked taking his hand out of the incubator and wiping the tears away with the sleeves.

 

"Anesthesia wasn't too strong, c'mon he's asking for you." Dr. Summers said and watched as Harry looked at his baby one more time then together left the room.

 

"I'm sorry..." Louis cried as soon as he saw Harry. 

 

"Shh, please don't cry Lou. It's okay and I know Dylan's going to get better, he's our little fighter." Harry said rushing over to him and hugged him.

 

"Did you see him, Harry I wanna see him." Louis begged.

 

"We can go see him later once you feel much better." Harry said.

 

"What's he look like?" Louis asked.

 

"He has light brown hair almost blond and he has your nose and my lips. He's beautiful." Harry gushed.

 

"Alex told me Mason drugged you then set you up, I'm sorry for being a dick." Louis apologized.

 

"It's okay...but Louis you have to trust me and actually listen to me. I would never cheat on you or leave you, and we have a baby together. I love you Lou." Harry said.

 

"Does that mean we're back together?" Louis asked.

 

"Lou...we never broke up and if you still wanna hear it then yes we're back together." Harry said tightening his grip around Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has a chapter and epilogue left. :)

"Harry what if he hates me? He probably hates me." Louis panicked while he was wheeled in a wheelchair to the NICU by Harry.

 

"He doesn't hate you, he doesn't even know what's going on." Harry said.

 

"But it's my fault he's there all lonely and without us to cuddle him and he hates me for it." Louis wailed then yelped when Harry stopped abruptly and knelt down in front of him.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson you listen to me, Dylan does not hate you. He's just waiting for you to get there because guess what?" Harry said as excitement rolled off of him like heat waves.

 

"What?" Louis asked shaking with anticipation.

 

"Dr. Summers said we could hold him for a bit, he's really tiny so we have to be really careful." Harry said getting up behind Louis to continue their way towards the NICU.

 

"Really? She did really say we could hold him?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes and you're gonna hold him first." Harry smiled down at Louis then kissed the top of his head.

 

They stayed quiet for the rest of the way and Louis began sweating the closer they got, once they were in there Harry noticed that they had moved the incubator so Louis could have better access to Dylan. Once they were in front of the incubator Harry slowly help Louis up and once Louis saw his baby he burst out crying loudly clutching onto Harry who tried not to cry himself as he whispered comforting words to the smaller boy.

 

"No, don't promise me he'll get better, look at him Harry. I'm sorry baby I really am sorry." Louis sobbed looking at Dylan who moved his head a little.

 

"Louis...look Dr. Summers is here, you need to sit back down so you can hold him." Harry said as Louis sat back down.

 

"No I don't wanna hold him, I'm gonna break him." Louis said wiping away the tears.

 

"You won't love." Harry said kissing his cheek.

 

"Ready?" Dr. Summers asked.

 

Harry watched as she placed one of Dylan's blue blankets on Louis' chest then opened the incubator where Dylan was and slowly lifted him up making sure she didn't disturbed his oxygen tubes. As soon as she placed him on Louis' chest Louis let out a muffled cry and reached down to peck the top of his tiny head and hug him as Harry watched with the biggest smile. Out of nowhere Dylan let out tiny whimpers then a soft small cry that lasted a few seconds as he squirmed around trying to cuddle closer to Louis as Dr. Summers reached down to cover him with a few blankets.

 

"I told you he hates me, I made him cry and he doesn't want me to hold him." Louis sniffed shifting him to put his little head in the crook of his neck.

 

"He doesn't hate you Louis and its good that's he's crying because he hasn't cried since he was born yesterday and it means his lungs are getting stronger, he knows you're his daddy that's why he cried and you're warm so he's trying to snuggle closer to you." Dr. Summers explained.

 

"You know I'm your daddy my little boy? I love you so much." Louis said kissing his shoulder.

 

"Harry, here you can hold him." Louis smiled handing Dylan to Harry who took him with the doctor's help.

 

"Hi love, I'm your other daddy Harry." Harry whispered gently rubbing his back.

 

"When do you think we'll be able to take him home?" Louis asked watching Harry then the doctor.

 

"Before he's released he must be able to keep a stable body temperature in an open crib, breathe on his own and be free of any apneas, gain weight, take an adequate number of calories and be able to suck on a bottle without breathing difficulties."

 

"That's a lot of things." Harry mumbled.

 

"Harry its time to put him back in the incubator or he'll start losing body temperature." She said apologetically.

 

"Oh okay." Harry said kissing his head then letting Louis kiss him too before giving him to her.

 

"When can we take him home?" Louis asked.

 

"We usually keep them until what was supposed to be their due date but not all since all babies are different. Dylan needs to be at least six pounds before we release him and it takes a while for them to gain weight, also he has to meet all the steps I told you earlier. Right now we're feeding him through a tube to keep him from burning the calories he would if he were to suck on a bottle." She explained.

 

"So it's gonna be a while before we can take him home?" Louis asked.

 

"It's better if he stays here until his original due date to make sure everything's okay." She said.

 

"But I can stay here with him?" Louis asked hopefully.

 

"Most likely you'll be released in two or three days but he's gonna have to stay, you can always come and visit him every day." She quickly said as soon as she saw Louis' panicky face.

 

"You promise he's gonna be okay? I just-I don't want to leave him here alone." Louis cried.

 

"He'll be okay." Harry said.

 

***

 

"Harry I don't wanna leave him here." Louis said as soon as they were back in Louis' room.

 

"He has to stay to get better Lou." Harry soothed.

 

"How are you dear?" Anne asked entering the room followed by Gemma.

 

"Good..." Louis said burying his face on Harry's shirt.

 

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

 

"Dylan has to stay here until his original due date." Harry said.

 

"Oh Lou, I know it's hard but it's for the best love. If we want Dylan to get better and be a healthy little boy then he has to stay here." Anne said.

 

"But it's all my fault Anne. I was so stupid and now he's paying the price for my actions." Louis cried.

 

"He'll get better Lou, we're all here for you." Gemma said pushing Harry away and wrapping her arms around him sticking her tongue out at Harry who glared at her.

 

Three days later Louis was released from the hospital crying when he said goodbye to Dylan who was already four days old and had gained a total of four ounces since his birth, both Louis and Harry had cried when they heard their baby boy was now three pounds and eight ounces. After Louis had gotten home he had holed up in his room dragging Harry with him and cried for three hours straight at the empty crib, he had fallen asleep in Harry's arms with wet cheeks and a stuffy nose. As soon as Harry made sure he was deeply asleep he got up to take a shower and cried until he couldn't anymore and nearly screamed when he saw Louis sitting up in the bed as he came out of the bathroom.

 

"I woke up and you were gone, I thought you left me." Louis wailed reaching for Harry.

 

"I was just taking a shower love, I'm not going anywhere." Harry soothed him wiping away the tears.

 

The days then weeks passed by and both Louis and Harry never failed to be at the hospital every day to see their son, at four weeks old Dylan was already at five pounds and thirteen ounces and had grown bigger. He no longer looked skinny and extremely fragile but still needed to stay since every time Louis, Harry or the nurses tried bottle feeding him he would lose a few ounces and he needed to gain them not lose them. He could breathe on his own but keeping a stable body temperature was still a hassle and it worried both parents to no end knowing that their baby was struggling.

 

"Hello sweetheart." Louis cooed at the small four week old in his arms and smiled as Dylan waved his arms around.

 

"Keep looking at his face and you won't miss it." Dr. Summers said pushing Harry forward closer to Louis and Dylan.

 

"What, why?" Harry asked.

 

"You'll see, talk to him." She smiled.

 

"Hi Oli, it's daddy Harry or Haz if you wanna call me that." Harry cooed.

 

Dylan squirmed moving his head towards the source of the noise and slowly opened his eyes revealing a bright emerald green pair of eyes that weren't really focusing on anything but still made Louis and Harry tear up. He began whimpering and Louis held him closer to his chest rubbing his tiny back, he was wearing a tiny blue onesie that said 'I mustache you a question but I'm a baby and can't speak' with a knit blue hat given by Niall and Zayn. Dr. Summers handed a bottle to Louis and instructed him on how to feed him since Louis got nervous every time, Harry observed his baby as he ate with heart eyes and reached down to hold his tiny hand with his two fingers and smiled when it wrapped around his index finger in a tight strong grip.

 

"I have good news, if he gains a few more ounces instead of losing them and is able to stay warm without help then you might be able to take him home in a week or two." Dr. Summers said.

 

"Really?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes." She smiled.

 

"Hear that Oli, you need to gain weight so you can go home with us." Harry cooed and kissed his forehead.

 

~*~

 

"Is this the last of your stuff?" Louis asked Harry as he unpacked the suitcases while Harry brought in the last box.

 

"Yeah, God that's a lot. I think I'm gonna have to get rid of some." Harry frowned grabbing old t-shirts and tossing them over to the side.

 

"Haz...I was thinking and maybe I should get a job." Louis said opening a box.

 

"Who's gonna take care of Dylan then?" Harry asked stopping what he was doing.

 

"Not now, later when Dylan's older and we can leave him with Lottie or a babysitter." Louis said.

 

"We'll see, you don't need to work." Harry mumbled.

 

"I'm gonna have to at some point." Louis said walking over to Harry wrapping his arms around him.

 

"I know but now Dylan needs you." Harry said kissing Louis.

 

"Yeah..." Louis mumbled kissing him back which quickly turned into a heated make out session.

 

"Oh my god keep it PG." Lottie whined standing by the door.

 

"Go away." Louis said in between kisses.

 

"Just make sure you use protection or we'll have another Dylan in nine months." Lottie said closing the door and walking away.

 

"One Dylan is enough for now Harry." Louis said pushing Harry away who was already working on his jeans.

 

"I don't mind another one." Harry smiled getting off of Louis.

 

"Maybe in a few years." Louis giggled.

 

"Definitely." Harry smiled.

 

***

 

"Harry answer the phone, it's too early." Louis grumbled shaking Harry's arm.

 

"No you answer it." Harry mumbled.

 

"Lazy ass." Louis said grabbing the phone from the nightstand not even bothering to check the caller I.d.

 

"Hello?" Louis answered.

 

"Louis, this is Dr.Summers." She said and Louis immediately sat up catching Harry's attention.

 

"Is something wrong, is Dylan okay?" Louis asked clutching the cover with his free hand.

 

"Everything's alright, I was just calling you to tell you that Dylan's ready to go home." Dr. Summers said.

 

"We can go get him now?" Louis asked.

 

"Of course." She said.

 

"Thank you, bye." Louis said hanging up.

 

"What did she said?" Harry asked now fully awake. 

 

"He's finally coming home Haz, she said we could go pick him up now." Louis said.

 

"Then let's go get our son and bring him home." Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short and unedited. I'm going to bed. :)

Chapter 14

 

"Ready to go home sweetheart?" Louis cooed at Dylan as a nurse slowly took him out of the incubator and gave him to Louis so he could dress him.

 

After many attempts of Louis trying to put the little pants on him since Dylan kept wiggling his legs around they were finally ready to go home, after Harry had put him in his car seat they made their way out of the hospital then Harry buckled Dylan up in the attachment of the seat and drove home with Louis insisting that he wanted to sit next to him in case their baby needed something.

 

Once they were home Louis quickly got suspicious since none of the girls had come out running outside since they hadn't met the baby yet and knew they were up to something. He quickly and carefully took Dylan out of the car seat as the he was starting to get fussy and Louis blushed finding out he was hungry when Dylan kept trying to latch on to one of his nipples but since Louis was wearing a shirt he only chewed on the material making him cry even more.

 

"Set of lungs he's got." Harry smiled fondly at his son.

 

"He's hungry..." Louis cradled him closer to his chest while Harry carried all his stuff.

 

"I'll make him a bottle as soon as I put all of this up." Harry mumbled trying to fit the key on the lock grinning at Louis when he managed to open the door.

 

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as soon as they crossed the door startling all three of them.

 

"What's all this?" Harry giggled looking at his family and friends holding blue balloons and bags of presents.

 

"Just a welcome home party for Dylan." Anne said walking over to kiss her grandson on the forehead.

 

"Let me hold my very first nephew, please Louis." Gemma came running from where she was sitting with the twins on her lap.

 

"Of course Gems." Louis gave Dylan to her and Harry laughed when Dylan immediately stopped trying to get food into his mouth.

 

"He knows you're mummy." Harry whispered to Louis.

 

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you can't ever knock me up ever again Harold." Louis glared smacking Harry's back.

 

"Ow, okay I'm sorry Boo." Harry winced in pain pouting at Louis.

 

"Love you." Louis smiled innocently.

 

"Love you more." Harry answered.

 

"Oh my goodness he has your eyes H." Gemma teared up looking at Dylan who had his whole hand in his mouth.

 

"He's gonna be such a heartbreaker." Jay cooed grabbing his hand.

 

"You guys can really make them." Niall threw himself at them hugging them tightly.

 

"Alright Niall let the poor guys breathe." Zayn laughed joining the group hug.

 

"Yeah Zayn, let them breathe." Liam joined the hug.

 

They spent the afternoon celebrating and having a good time after Louis had fed Dylan and put him in his crib for a nap with the baby monitor close to him so he could hear him if he woke up. After everyone had left or gone to bed Harry sat on the bed with Dylan in his arms feeding him while Louis took a shower, as he fed him he smiled thinking how it had been possible for him and Louis to have created such a beautiful tiny human being. Dylan let go of the bottle and wiggled around as he seemed to be smiling but Harry knew that was just gas and chuckling he set him against his chest to burp him making sure he had a baby towel on his shoulder just in case Dylan's food decided to make a reappearance like the last time in the hospital when Harry had had to drive back home from the hospital with baby puke all over his right shoulder and Louis' endless teasing.

 

"I can't wait until you get older so I can teach you how to ride a bike but first you gotta learn how to walk and talk Oli, but for now stay tiny and cute so daddy and I can cuddle you all we want because we're great at cuddling champ." Harry mumbled rubbing Dylan's back as his tiny legs kicked his stomach lightly.

 

He got up and carefully set him down in his crib and quickly walked away when he began crying kicking his arms and legs wanting to be picked up but Harry just wanted him to get used to the crib so he left him in there. Not long after that Louis walked out of the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt since he was still uncomfortable with being shirtless especially in front of Harry. He looked at Harry then at the crib where Dylan only seemed to get louder and walked towards it, as soon as he was in Louis' arms he immediately stopped crying and cuddled against his chest.

 

"You know he doesn't like the crib when he's awake." Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry bouncing Dylan lightly in his arms.

 

"He needs to get used to it, what if when you're alone with him and you're busy he just won't stop crying because he wants you to hold him all the time." Harry answered wrapping his arms around both of them.

 

"I just don't like to see him cry." Louis mumbled looking at Dylan's face who was beginning to fall asleep.

 

"I don't either but he needs to get used to it." Harry said getting comfortable in the bed ready to go to sleep. 

 

He felt Louis getting out of bed then come back seconds later getting under the covers and cuddling next to him enjoying the time together before Dylan woke up hungry again and needing a nappy change. A few hours later a loud cry woke Louis up and deciding that Harry needed to sleep he picked him up and took him downstairs with him to make him a bottle, he walked with careful steps not wanting to trip with the baby in his arms. Dylan's cries were reduced to whimpers as Louis moved around preparing his bottle as fast as he could. Once he was done he sat in the couch in the living room wrapping a blanket around both of them and began feeding him chuckling when Dylan began pulling on Louis' fingers.

 

"Love you sweetheart." Louis mumbled watching him as the moonlight illuminated his tiny face.

 

The next morning Harry woke up searching around for Louis and frowning when he couldn't feel him next to him, he got up to check on Dylan and began freaking out when none of them were in the room since Louis' spot was cold meaning he had not spend the night there. He put on a hoodie and walked downstairs walking two at a time and smiled when he found them in the couch asleep cuddling each other. He grabbed the blanket that was only covering Dylan and covered both of them kissing their foreheads. He stayed there watching his family, the two boys he loved with all his heart and would do anything for them, they were his world and he would always be there for them no matter what.

 

"Hey love." Louis whispered looking up at Harry sleepily moving then stopping when Dylan began moving then let out a cry.

 

"He probably needs to be changed, I'll do it. Can you make a bottle for him?" Harry asked taking Dylan upstairs greeting Jay on his way there.

 

"Time to change that stinky nappy." Harry said kissing his head.

 

When Harry came back he found Jay cooking breakfast, Louis making the bottle and four half asleep girls on the table. He set Dylan down on his bouncy seat on top of the counter kissing Louis on the way to helping Jay with breakfast. Dylan began crying and as soon as Louis gave him the bottle he calmed down eating eagerly again pulling on Louis' fingers.

 

"I can make breakfast, I don't work today. You go get ready and I'll cook." Harry offered taking the spatula from her.

 

"Thank you Harry, you're such a cupcake." Jay smiled kissing his cheek then ruffling Louis' hair on her way out.

 

"I like it when Harry cooks, he makes the pancakes in heart shapes." Daisy mumbled watching Dylan eat.

 

"Yeah cupcake, make them heart shaped." Louis teased.

 

"So funny Lou, yours are the boring circled ones." Harry said earning giggles from the girls and Dylan smacking Louis' cheek.

 

"Harry Styles, your son just smacked me." Louis said reaching down to give him a big kiss.

 

"He was defending my honor, love." Harry smirked turning a pancake over.

 

Harry finished making the pancakes for the whole family then sat down to eat holding hands with Louis under the table and after they were done eating and Jay had left for work he and Louis did the dishes while Lottie kept an eye on Dylan making sure he was okay. Seeing that Dylan was doing okay they quickly ran upstairs for a quickie and a shower coming back a while later to see an annoyed Lottie holding a fuzzy Dylan while Fizz and the twins desperately tried to make him laugh or something.

 

"Your s-p-e-r-m, your kid." Lottie said handing Dylan to Harry and frowned when he stopped fuzzing.

 

"Lottie!" Louis scolded her as she walked away giggling followed by Fizz who was blushing furiously.

 

"That girl..." Louis muttered turning around to see Harry laughing at him.

 

"Poor baby when he gets in trouble." Harry cooed peppering Dylan's face with kisses as he grabbed his nose with his fingers.

 

"He won't get in trouble, he's gonna be a good little boy. Aren't you precious?" Louis said kissing his forehead then Harry deepening the kiss with Dylan in between them.

 

"You're gonna squeeze the baby." Phoebe gasped and Daisy nodded furiously.

 

"We won't." Louis waved them off.

 

~*~

 

"Do you have everything Boo?" Harry asked taking the car seat with Dylan in it to buckle him up.

 

"Yeah...Harry they're gonna hurt." Louis mumbled carrying Dylan's bag.

 

"I know but he needs them." Harry said sadly.

 

"And they have to give him four. Four fu-freaking injections." Louis sighed.

 

At already three months Dylan was due for his vaccinations which had Louis cringing knowing his baby boy was going to have to go through that pain and as much as he wanted to keep him from that he knew it was for the best. Harry tried hard to keep a neutral face but he was scared shitless on the inside and he wanted to cry every time he heard his cooes that would soon turn into cries and tears. Both boys were frozen when they got to the hospital until Harry got out taking Dylan with him followed by Louis.

 

"Hello, we're here to see Dr. Smith." Harry greeted the receptionist.

 

"Hello dear. Patient's first and last name please." Amanda, the receptionist asked him.

 

"Dylan Styles." Harry answered and watched her as she typed it.

 

"Here it is...immunizations, it's gonna be okay." She reassured them with a kind smile after seeing their nervous faces.

 

"They're ready for you." She told them and they made their way inside a room painted blue with nemo characters painted all over the walls.

 

"Hello boys, hi Dylan." Dr. Smith cooed.

 

"Hello." They answered still nervous.

 

"Could one of you take him out and remove his clothes please, leave the diaper." She said washing her hands as Harry took him out.

 

Harry set him down on the table rubbing his tiny thighs with his thumbs right where he was going to receive them, he moved a little to the side letting the doctor check his vitals, measure, and weigh him letting them know that for being a preemie baby he was excellent and healthy. Louis gulped when he saw the four syringes with long needles and wanted to snatch Dylan away from her when she began walking towards him

 

"Louis could you stand by his right and Harry on his left please." She asked. They only nodded and their eyes widened when they saw the needle.

 

"That's a long needle, does it have to be that long." Harry gulped feeling bad for Dylan.

 

"I'm sorry boys but it's necessary, hold him please."

 

Dylan was still innocently cooing, Harry and Louis unable to watch turned their heads around and just knew when Dylan let out a blood curling and heart breaking cry. They looked at each other with shiny eyes then down at Dylan who had big fat tears rolling down his temples crying louder with each injection.

 

"I'm sorry baby...there, we're all done." Dr. Smith spoke softly.

 

When given the okay Louis put his clothes back on and cradled him against his chest rubbing his back trying no to touch his leg as Dylan cried inconsolably, he began whispering comforting words to him when he felt the hot tears on his neck. Harry stood behind Louis kissing Dylan's red face wiping the tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

 

"I'm gonna prescribe him some Tylenol in the right dose for you to give him to reduce the soreness. It contains two doses, give him only one and if in two days he's still sore give him the other. I know it's hard to watch boys but it's for his own good, I'll have Amanda set up an appointment for his next check up. All three of you did great." She smiled shaking hands with them then leaving the room.

 

"It's okay sweetheart, you're fine." Louis said still rubbing his back.

 

"Maybe if I give him his addiction he'll stop..." Harry muttered taking out a sky blue pacifier out of the bag putting it in his mouth smiling when Dylan's cries reduced to whimpers and his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

 

"You sexy genius." Louis smiled rocking Dylan from side to side.

 

"That I am." Harry winked.

 

"How's the little guy?" Amanda asked with a sympathetic look as soon as Louis and Harry approached her.

 

"Exhausted from all the crying." Louis said looking at Dylan.

 

"Poor thing. I have the Tylenol here and Dr. Smith would like to see Dylan in a month. Have a nice day boys." Amanda smiled.

 

"You too." Harry said walking out after louis.

 

They got home almost an hour later due to traffic and set the baby down for a nap, since the girls were spending the day with Mark they decided they needed a nap too.

 

"Love you Loueh." Harry mumbled kissing Louis' neck.

 

"Well I love you more Harold." Louis giggled.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over, and I am crying. I really hope you like the last chapter. :)  
> I would like to thank you all for always being here and for being so patient with updates and what not. I will be starting a new chaptered Larry story soon called Ghost of you and another one shot. For those who read my other story Next To You I'll be updating in a few days.  
> Thank you all so much and I love you. :)

Harry opened his eyes getting used to the light noticing he was naked and then remembered why since Louis was in the same situation and smiled hugging him closer. He then got up to get dressed just in case the girls wandered in and woke Louis up to do the same then sighed when after getting dressed Louis immediately fell asleep again. He didn't bothered checking on Dylan knowing he had spent the night with Jay in his first ever sleepover according to Daisy and that Louis thought it didn't counted since it was his grandma and he was still in the house. It had been Louis' birthday the day before and Harry wanted to give him a present but he wasn't gonna give it to him with Dylan in the room. He decided to sleep a little more and as soon as he was in bed again he was out.

 

"Merry Christmas daddies." Jay came in holding the now six month old Dylan who began getting excited as soon as he lay eyes on his daddies.

 

"Good morning sunshine!" Louis almost shouted getting up too fast hitting Harry in the jaw with the side of his head.

 

"Louis..." Harry groaned rubbing the spot and opening and closing his mouth to make some of the pain go away.

 

"Oh my God Harry are you okay? I am so so sorry love." Louis quickly apologized trying to rub the spot himself.

 

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." Harry mumbled sitting up and taking Dylan then laughed at what he was wearing.

 

"I don't need Santa, I have my nanas." Louis read then laughed kissing his cheek.

 

"Anne and I got it for him last week and we were waiting for today to put it on him. Come downstairs, everyone's already waiting and we gotta make it special for Dylan. It's his first Christmas." Jay smiled then left the room.

 

As soon as they were looking presentable they went downstairs getting greeted by the rest of the family and Gemma who took Dylan from Harry and began showering him with kisses while he sat there and took it giggling at the funny noises her kisses would make then sighed when she stopped and set him down on the floor where he sat with her help still not able to crawl. The doctor had told them that since he was a preemie baby and still had two almost one moth to go before he was due he was going to be doing everything behind according to his original age not the one he had since he was born earlier. Louis still blamed himself but Harry would always tell him it wasn't his fault and that what mattered was that Dylan was a healthy and happy baby.

 

"Time to open presents." Anne shouted handing a wrapped box to Dylan who immediately began chewing on it.

 

Harry took the box from Dylan to open it but stopped when he began screaming and trying to reach for it and Harry not wanting to give in and turn him into those kids who got everything they wanted ignored him and continued opening the present for him. Dylan whimpered looking at Louis knowing he would take him to Harry but like Harry had done Louis ignored him too and instead sat next to him so Gemma could help Anne distribute the presents. Dylan kept whining until he let himself fall backwards then rolled around so he was on his stomach then shakily got up in all fours and began dragging himself towards Harry who was too stunned and teary eyed to say anything.

 

"Oh my god he's crawling. Dylan's crawling." Louis shouted and smiled bigger when he saw Gemma was already recoding the moment.

 

Dylan struggled to get to Harry but once he was there he reached for the present but Harry put it aside and picked him up instead kissing all over his face and cheering along with Louis' sisters. Louis quickly joined them kissing his son's nose as Dylan shrieked trying to reach for the wrapped present, Louis quickly unwrapped it and gave him the plastic box containing a car toy inside.

 

"Did you got it all?" Harry asked Gemma.

 

"Didn't miss a single thing." Gemma grinned widely.

 

"My little Oli, so big already. Soon he's gonna be walking, aren't you buddy. Aren't you." Harry gushed squeezing Dylan in his arms trying to get him closer.

 

"Ahh!" Dylan screamed pulling on Harry's hair.

 

"No, no pulling hair." Louis scolded getting him out of Harry's arm and set him down on the floor next to him where he took off dragging himself to the small circle the twins had formed.

 

He sat in between them trying to steal their toys then moved away and sat in a corner making a face Harry and Louis knew so well then went back to Louis trying to climb on his lap and looking for his attention.

 

"He wants you to change him Lou." Harry said mockingly and quickly got up with the excuse of helping the twins set up one of their new toys.

 

"C'mon marshmallow." Louis sighed picking Dylan up to change his nappy.

 

Later that night after Anne and Gemma had gone home and the rest of the family were downstairs watching tv Louis and Harry were facing the task of giving Dylan a bath and try not to lose their hearing through Dylan's cries because he hated taking baths. Louis was in charge of running the bath while Harry stood looking down at Dylan who was sitting on the floor entertained with a stuffed bear chewing on his ears then banging it on the floor with so much force Harry felt sorry for it. He looked up at Harry giving him a watery smile, drool running down his chin to his clothes making Harry cringe.

 

"Harry, it's ready." Louis shouted from the bathroom.

 

Harry picked him up and lay him down on the bed undressing him leaving only his nappy on to take it off in the bathroom. Dylan started crying and clinging to Harry's shirt like he was his lifeline to stop him from putting him in the tub but Harry only took his nappy off and lowered him as Dylan cried louder as soon as he touched the water. Louis poured water over his head and watched as Dylan shivered and pulled Louis' fingers trying to get out.

 

"He's cold Lou..." Harry mumbled then took off his clothes leaving his boxers on and got in the tub with him.

 

Dylan immediately snuggled closer to him into a little ball on his chest seeking his warmth and sighed no longer crying as Harry brushed his fingers through his light brown hair. They were able to give him a bath in a peaceful silence then after he was dressed and warm sleeping in his crib a freshly showered Louis and Harry fell asleep s soon as their heads hit their pillows.

 

~*~

 

Six months later.

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang to Dylan as he stared wide eyed at the cake in front of him, the candle lights flickering making his eyes look even greener.

 

"Make a wish marshmallow." Louis said and then both Harry and himself blow it out after Dylan made no attempt to do so.

 

It was Dylan's first birthday being held at Louis and Harry's new apartment, they had just moved in and still had a few boxes laying around it and away from Dylan who was just starting to walk and was a total nightmare. Either Harry or Louis would set him down then look away for a few seconds and when they looked back their son would be gone chasing after Dusty, Harry's cat that he brought with him soon after they moved in or trying to climb the furniture. Harry would put him in his play pen where he would stay playing with his toys screaming every time he threw them out and couldn't get out to get them, he liked to throw them out and watch their daddies bring it to him only to throw it out again over and over until they got tired and stopped making him scream and shake the edge of the play pen.

 

Both Louis and Harry were starting Uni together that year after saving money and with their mums help, Lottie had offered to watch Dylan after school while Gemma who worked in the afternoons offered to watch her little peanut in the mornings. After much arguing Louis and Harry had chosen Zayn as Dylan's godfather and Zayn had nearly cried hugging Dylan close to him. All three boys where literally whipped when it came to Dylan and according to them he was the cutest baby to roam the planet. Harry had found out that Mason had moved away to America with his parents and he was just glad he was out of their lives because to be honest he could never let Louis and Dylan out of his sight knowing Mason was still in town.

 

"Dahey!" Dylan shrieked reaching for Harry wanting to be picked up.

 

"Wait! Harry, Louis I need you to stand in each of Dylan's side so I can take a picture." Gemma shouted from across the room.

 

"Dada!" Dylan whined looking at Louis.

 

After Gemma was done taking the picture Harry picked him up and set him down but not before he kissed his cheek viciously then watched him as he clumsily ran to the twins sitting in between them and grabbing a Barbie doll brought specifically for him by Phoebe and Daisy since he only liked to chew on their legs and it was an old doll they had passed down to him. It surprised Louis How much Dylan liked playing with them and he smiled remembering how the twins had said he was going to be their best playmate when Louis announced he was pregnant with him.

 

"I remember when you showed us his first sonogram and we thought you had gotten someone pregnant but the pregnant one was you." Zayn giggled walking up to Louis and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Can't forget it...Thank you for accepting it." Louis smiled through teary eyes.

 

"Are you kidding me Lou, you know we will always be there for you three. Dylan's like a son to Niall, Liam and I, we love that troublemaker to bits." Zayn smiled.

 

"He's our troublemaker." Niall laughed joining in on the conversation.

 

"And why is that?" Liam smiled lazily.

 

"Because he's the cutest baby ever?" Niall answered trying not to laugh.

 

"Wrong." Liam smiled fondly at Dylan.

 

"Because he has the craziest uncles ever." Zayn sighed watching Harry remove Dylan from the twins when he started screaming for Daisy's favorite doll.

 

"Can't believe he's a year old today, he's growing up way too fast for my liking and I'm not getting any younger." Louis said melancholicly.

 

"Don't be so dramatic Louis, you're only eighteen." Zayn groaned.

 

"Yes but the older he gets the older I get." Louis whined.

 

"Who's getting older?" Harry's slow deep voice asked from behind them.

 

"All of us, Dylan...soon he'll be getting married and giving us grandkids." Louis spoke poking Dylan's stomach watching him squirm in Harry's arms.

 

"Not if he keeps going at it with that pacifier... just look at him, it's like he knows his days with it are almost over and he's not ready to say goodbye yet." Harry pointed out as Dylan sucked furiously on his clear blue pacifier listening to his every word with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"And now he knows what you're planning so good luck with that love." Louis kissed Harry then Dylan's forehead.

 

"We'll see..." Harry mumbled leaning in for another kiss.

 

"If I were you I would keep this close to me at all times." Louis sang softly poking Dylan's pacifier and laughed when Dylan took it out of his mouth and extended his little arm away from Harry holding the pacifier in his hand and watching Harry with wide eyes.

 

"Oh c'mon Louis...now he's never gonna leave it alone." Harry whined.

 

"Just let him be for another year or so." Louis smiled.

 

"Fine, just one more year but that's it." 

 

"See Oli, you can relax. Relax marshmallow." Louis smiled taking him from Harry to take him back to the table to give him some cake.

 

"You're a cruel human being Harry." Niall joked. "Trying to take a child's pacifier away."

 

"I would never!" Harry joked back smacking Niall's shoulders.

 

"Uh huh, you take his addiction away I take your bandanas." Liam threatened.

 

"I can make do LiLi." Harry scoffed.

 

"You're not ripping your shirts again or Louis will be mad...again." Liam yawned looking at Harry lazily.

 

"DAHEY!" Dylan screamed and all three boys laughed at Louis trying to pull a plate of cake away from Dylan's hands and Harry pulling it away.

 

"Troublemaker." Zayn laughed.

 

Later that night as Louis and Harry lay in bed with Dylan in between them because he wanted to sleep there they were just waiting for him to fall asleep so they could take him back to his room. Louis thought about all the things he had done to Harry back when he was a total prick and even after all of that Harry had chosen to stay with him and love him no matter what, he now had a family and he couldn't be more happier.

 

"What are you thinking about babe?" Harry asked trying to get closer to Louis but every time he moved Dylan would wiggle around until he was sure he was touching both of them.

 

"About all the nasty things I did to you and yet you chose to stay with me." Louis murmured fiddling with Dylan's tiny fingers.

 

"I stayed because I love you and I love this little person here." Harry smiled intertwining his fingers with Louis'.

 

"Even after he pulls your hair?" Louis smiled.

 

"Even after that." Harry confirmed.

 

"I love you more." Louis kissed him.

 

"Promise me we'll always be together." Harry said rubbing his son's back with his free hand.

 

"I promise. Promise me we'll always love each other." Louis mumbled.

 

"I promise." Harry promised looking at Louis the same way a blind man would look at the sun for the first time except with more intensity and adoration.

 

They stayed there just looking at each other as the moon illuminated the dark room and if they could they would probably stay like that forever but-

 

"Daheys sleep!" Dylan demanded.

 

Both boys smiled and closed their eyes cuddling closer together knowing they had forever where they would someday get married, watch their son grow up and maybe along the way have more kids but for now all they wanted was to cuddle.


End file.
